Regained Stregnth
by TheWeirdSister
Summary: New and Improved versian of the old "Regained Stregnth" It's a therepy story for me because I miss the charactor who died at the end of book 5 and I feel really bad for Harry. It's very melodramatic and contains spoiler warnings RR if you want.
1. 1

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling is the smartest woman alive. She would probably be appauled if she read this melodramatic crap. I hope that this doesn't put ideas in any of your heads about what might happen in future HP books because I KNOW NOTHING!!! I don't own any of the charactors either... This whole thing is therepy (because I was upset over the charactor she killed off) I'm just posting it because people told me to...  
  
After many stifingly hot summer days on Privet drive, drops of rain finally fell. A young man with dark messy hair and a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead lay awake in his bed unable to fall asleep. It was only 6 weeks after the start of the summer term, but to Harry James Potter it felt like it lasted forever. It was 5 o'clock at night and usually, it was sunny out, but with the rain, the day turned gray and gloomy. The perfect reflection of his current mood. There suprisingly hasn't been any pain in his scar since the end of his fifth year at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. It was replaced by a new stronger pain coming from inside his chest, overpowering his every thought. Unbearable waves of sadness were constantly running through him. It was hard to breathe and think about anything else, but the events of the weeks before. Three years ago, in his third year, he discovered his godfather, Sirius Black. Sirius was a framed mass murderer whom for a while Harry thought was also responsible for his parents death. Peter Pettigrew, who was hiding out as Ron Weasley's (one of Harry's best friends) rat Scabbers. After Sirius proved to Harry that he was innocent, he be a huge part of Harry's life. To Harry, Sirius was a brother, a best friend and most importantly, a father figure. Happy memories of the times Sirius was always there for him raced through his mind. The time when he chased the cats for Harry's entertainment, the moment when he thought he could leave the Dursleys forever and live with him because he was innnocent and Christmas day when he was happy. He looked at his firebolt. His most prized possession became even more valuable to him because it was Sirius who gave it to him. All these happy thoughts became unbearable because now Sirius was gone and there were no more memories. As soon as the OWL results came out a few days ago, his best friend Ron Weasley wrote to him telling him about how the studying with him paid off and how he got mainly O's and E's. He went on and on about how his mother was so proud of him and how she's going to get a new family owl in his honor. 


	2. 2

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling is the smartest woman alive. She would probably be appalled if she read this melodramatic crap. I hope that this doesn't put ideas in any of your heads about what might happen in future HP books because I KNOW NOTHING!!! I don't own any of the characters either... This whole thing is therapy (because I was upset over the character she killed off) I'm just posting it because people told me to…  
  
Harry cleared his eyes. He looked over to his desk clock and saw that it was 10 am the next morning. How he was able to sleep all night, he had no idea. Suddenly downstairs, the phone rang. He had a funny feeling in his stomach. He NEEDED to answer the phone.  
  
Harry leapt out of bed and ran downstairs. Dudley had beaten him to it. "Yeah" said Dudley rudely into the phone. He suddenly portrayed an expression that showed he didn't understand a word he said. "Why do you want to talk to Harry Potter?" Dudley said stupidly.  
He paused for a moment and a cruel smile spread across his face as he handed the phone to Harry. "You're getting expelled from the freak school once and for all! It's a lady named Miss Germione Hranger"  
Harry stifled a laugh. She was as clever as he thought she was. She did have sense not to tell Dudley she went to Hogwarts. Harry took the phone off the hook and went into the broom closet under the stairs. His room until he was 11 years old.  
"Hermione, you are amazing!" Harry said at once into the speaker He heard Hermione laugh "Yeah, I'm pretty good, aren't I. Right now I'm at the Burrow. Ron's dad bewitched an old fashioned phone so it will dial your house, I told him that it would be better off if I handle the dialing. He got quite carried away and accidentally called a muggle hotline where a Jamaican woman was pretending to be able to tell the future with only a deck of cards. She's almost as bad as Trelawney. Then we called you." A thought came to Harry. "Hermione, is this safe?"  
"We found it to be the safest way of contacting you. The purebloods reject anything muggles use and it is surely beyond their mind to be able to hack into a phone. Between Mr. Weasley and myself, this is totally undetectable."  
Harry sighed in relief. "So, how are you, and everyone else"?  
"I'm pretty good." Hermione said back. Then there was a silence "Are you ok?"  
"Yes I am" Harry lied immediately. He had a horrible feeling in his stomach from lying to his best friend. "I have been worried about you lately. We haven't been getting many letters and the ones we have gotten have been very blank. Ron and I are worried along with everyone else." He heard her say desperately like she wanted him to pour out everything he had been feeling for the past few weeks. Harry suddenly heard Ron's voice in the background. "Harry, I'll put you on speaker phone. It's when we can both hear you and talk to you" Hermione said "I know what it means" Harry told her. "Dudley has been talking on speaker phone all summer with his friends, they also have three way calling where he can talk to both Piers and Gordon at the same time. They talk about who they want to beat up next." Harry heard a click and then Ron's voice even clearer "Hiya Harry!" said happily.  
"Hey Ron" Harry replied "What's new"  
Fred and George are going to pick you up tonight. Hermione and I have a surprise for you over here. Last summer, Harry was really upset not knowing anything while he thought his friends (who apparently knew as much as he did) were getting together without him and deliberately weren't telling ANYTHING to him. This year, he regretted knowing everything. A false vision had lead Harry to believe that Sirius was in trouble and it ledall of his closest friends with them. It also meant that the members of the "Order" had to go and rescue him leading to the result of Sirius's fall behind the black veil. Harry, Ron and Hermione finished their conversation and Harry walked up to his room. He had seemed to have a long time until he was able to enter the magical world he called home. 


	3. 3

  
  
Disclaimer- J.K Rowling is the smartest woman alive. She would probably be appalled if she read this melodramatic crap. I hope that this doesn't put ideas in any of your heads about what might happen in future HP books because I KNOW NOTHING!!! I don't own any of the characters either... This whole thing is therapy (because I was upset over the character she killed off) I'm just posting it because people told me to...

The whole afternoon, Harry had pondered on how Harry's twin older brothers Fred and George. He stayed in his room and decided to use this time to read his defense against the dark arts encyclopedia set that Sirius and Lupin gave him. Since professor Umbridge was gone, he was allowed to pursue the DA, a secret society of students to study defense against the dark arts. He, Harry was in charge of teaching about twenty-seven of his fellow students. He just turned to the pureheart charm in the back of the book when he suddenly heard Dudley and his gang come upstairs.  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey big D" he heard one of them say, "Where is that weirdo cousin of yours?"  
He heard silence. "Um.." he heard his cousin say in what he was glad to hear, a scared voice.  
"Come on Big D, where is he, we'll take him out!" he heard his best friend Piers say.  
Harry snickered. Dudley knew very well that he should never mess with Harry. Especially this summer, when he heard that there is a whole group of wizards and witches that if he did the slightest bit to Harry, he will wish he was never born. Yet, all of his buddies respected him and he couldn't wimp out on them either.   
"Um... guys, I don't think it's a good idea if we beat him up. He might be small and wimpy but I heard dad yelling at him for pulling the blade on an 8 year old. We almost threw him out last year." Dudley said almost nervously. "Let's do Mark Evans again. He is just as weird as Harry"  
  
Gordon laughed. "Nah, he's getting boring, besides, I have a gun. We can do Harry in this time"  
Harry laughed. He locked his door lay back on his bed casually. In the next few minutes he heard the members of Dudley's gang pounding on his door. At that moment, he heard Fred and George come through his window. Harry smiled; it was going to be even funnier now.  
  
"Hello!" Harry said greeting them. "My cousin and his gang are trying to bust through the door and 'kill me'. This is going to be amusing"  
  
The twins laughed. "Wow, muggles are so weird, can we please play with them"?  
  
Harry laughed. "If you really want to"  
  
Dudley and his gang finally broke down the door. Harry lay casually in bed and the twins stared at Dudley looking smug.  
  
"Hello boys, had a nice summer" Fred asked  
  
Dudley took one look at the Weasley twins and horror spread across his face. It looked like he was going to faint.  
  
"Look Dud, Harry has friends. And look at those clothes, hahaha what is he wearing." Piers said laughing.  
  
"It's the finest dragon skin" George said grinning.  
  
Another member laughed "There's no such thing as dragons. You must be some sort of weirdo. Gordon, maybe we should do them losers in too"  
  
Gordon took out his gun "Hands up"  
  
Fred George and Harry just stared at it. It did not bother either of them that someone was going to shoot them possibly causing their death.  
Then George finally exclaimed "Hey Fred, they do exist, Dad told us all about the muggle instruments that they use to kill and torture each other."  
"Will you tell us exactly what these "guns" you call them are for.." Fred asked  
Gordon looked at them strangely. "I pull this trigger, a bullet shoots at you right in the head and you die."  
Harry eyed the twins. They winked at him.  
"Ok, go for it!" Fred said excitedly.  
Gordon pulled the trigger. His bullet was about a millimeter from Fred's nose when suddenly it went soaring straight back at Gordon who ducked almost hitting him.  
All the members of Dudley's gang ran from the room. Dudley, tripped over the hallway rug and him and the rest of his gang fell down the stairs, him landing on top of everyone else squishing them.  
George closed Harry's door "Wow. That was REALLY annoying. Your cousin's friends are even dumber than him..."  
Harry nodded in agreement.  
"So anyway, how come you two are coming to pick me up?"  
  
"Well," Fred explained." Everyone is doing something top secret. None of the order members could get you. We volunteered. It took Lupin a very long time to convince mum that we were trustworthy and not going to take you to Grimmauld Place. Mum thought we were going to take you by illegal flying bathtubs!"  
  
Harry bit his lip "Grimmauld Place, I thought we were going to the Burrow"  
  
"We were going to but Dumbledore doesn't think it's safe. Especially since we were bringing you. The death eaters are likely to break out of Azkaban again any day now." George told him.  
  
Harry nodded. "So... how are we supposed to get there?"  
  
Fred and George looked at him and smiled. "Flying carpets!"  
  
They lay down a large rug half the size of Harry's bedroom. It glowed as soon as Fred, George, Harry and Harry's belongings were on it.   
  
"Twelve Grimmauld Place" Fred shouted.  
Harry felt the carpet vibrate beneath him and they were off.  
  



	4. 4

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling is the smartest woman alive. She would probably be appalled if she read this melodramatic crap. I hope that this doesn't put ideas in any of your heads about what might happen in future HP books because I KNOW NOTHING!!! I don't own any of the characters either... This whole thing is therapy (because I was upset over the character she killed off) I'm just posting it because people told me to…  
  
The carpet ride was actually a very nice experience. It was very peaceful. They soared through the clouds and a very nice relaxing pace. Fred and George also made it invisible so it gave the illusion that they were flying all by themselves. Harry enjoyed that. Fred and George told them that they picked Hermione up the same way and she didn't like it that much.  
  
The three of them reached Grimmauld place. "Now Harry," Fred said in a concerned voice, "You are to tell mum that we came by the Knight Bus ok. We would have come that way, but this is so much more fun"  
"No problem" he told the twins. They stood up off the carpet. Fred packed it away and the three of them took out their brooms.  
  
Twelve Grimmauld place came into view only it didn't look like it did last year. Instead of the ancient black mansion that stood forward in front of him last year, it was red and gold. Harry was quite confused at this indeed. He then saw Remus Lupin at the doorway and smiled.  
  
"Great to see you Harry!" Lupin said shaking his hand and clapping him on the shoulder. He smiled back at Lupin. He was the very last, trustable friend that could tell him stories of James and Sirius. "How have you been" Lupin asked Harry sighed. "Pretty good, I guess" he said lying Lupin had a look that showed that he didn't believe him, but he didn't say anything. "Well, I have something really important to show you, we've been working on it all summer for you. It killed that god forsaken house elf, I guess he died out of shock, but I don't think you care much about him. "  
  
Harry stepped foot into the drawing room. He gasped as soon as he saw it. "Surprise!" everyone said enthusiastically. Everyone in the Order, (except Snape, including Dumbledore), Ron and family (except Percy), Hermione Granger and a girl that Harry recognized to be one of Ginny's friends. They all beamed at him. He looked all around the room. There huge tapestry of Sirius's mother was burned and covered with a huge blown up picture of James, Lily and Sirius at James and Lily's wedding. It looked way more up-beat and cheerful than it had last summer. There were pictures of the order, Harry and his friends, Hogwarts, Quiddich posters and life-size portrait of Sirius which was currently transforming into a dog, then a minute latertransforming back beaming lovingly at Harry. He looked down at his feet after looking at this picture trying his best not to cry in front of everyone. Mrs. Weasley was the first one to walk over to him. She pulled him into a hug. "How are you darling" she asked enthusiastically. "Dumbledore has something really important to tell you."  
Dumbledore came forth, put his hand on his right shoulder. He looked at Harry through his half moon glasses "Harry, your godfather and I talked it over last summer. He was so excited about it that he left this package and letter under his pillow. He told me where it is. Now, I'm sure he would have liked to give it to you and I daresay, I think you want to read it on your own.  
Harry nodded as Dumbledore continued. "Harry, Sirius requested that you, as a man who is reaching his coming of age, that you, if you choose to, are allowed to remain here instead of going back to the Dursleys."  
Harry's jaw began to drop. His heart felt like it leapt 12 feet off the ground. "That is the best thing that EVER happened to me professor!" Harry said truthfully. The first true smile spread across his face since a very long time ago.  
  
When he reached Hermione and Ron, they broke into a great, lengthy group hug. Harry sat down at the table between the two of them. The dinner was excellent, but Harry only had one serving. He wanted to read Sirius's letter. Ron didn't seem to be eating much either which was quite unusual because usually he can eat quite a lot. He was busy staring at the girl next to Ginny. She had long, light brown hair. She had light blue and yellow steaks in her hair that illuminated it and made her quite lovely. Her eyes were big and deep purple which seemed to sparkle at everyone she looked at. Harry had never seen Ron this way. Usually, he stared at Hermione in that way but Harry never saw Ron look at Hermione with this much intensity. The girl never seemed to mind though. In fact, she looked like she quite enjoyed it. Ginny got Harry's attention "So, have you met my friend Cara Fair, Harry?"  
"Hello" said Harry "Hey Harry" she said reaching out her hand which he shook. "Cara is in my year", said Ginny. "We're trying out for the Quiddich team as chasers next year"  
"I've been waiting for the other two chasers to graduate" Cara told them, "My dad taught me how to fly. Now that he died, I want to be able to do something to make him proud"  
Harry was bewildered at her openness "Your dad died, I'm sorry" Cara smiled back at him "It's ok, he died being brave and fighting Voldemort"  
Ron flinched at the name but gave her a look of deep admiration. "Wait, you father fought Voldemort, when did this happen?" Harry asked. "Voldemort found out that he was secretly working with Dumbledore with the Order" she told Harry "Wait, I never saw him before, what did he do?" Harry asked "Well," Cara said, "He's an unregistered animagus. He can turn into a chameleon. He was able to spy on Voldemort. He worked very closely with Proffessor Snape. Unfortunately, Nagini, Voldemort's snake discovered him near a tree. Voldemort forced him to show himself, tortured him and.......and killed him."  
She quickly changed the subject. It looked like she was very uncomfortable with talking about it.  
"So... Ginny, after dinner, do you want to practice Quiddich with me?" Cara asked "Sure" Ginny replied. "I don't think we're allowed to go outside though"  
"It's ok," said Fred "We turned the basement into a Quiddich court. It's just like the real thing. Just don't fly higher than the airplanes. That marks where the ceiling is supposed to be"  
"If it's ok with Harry, It's his house now" Cara asked "Sure, have fun girls" Harry told them. "I'm Keeper!" Ron said after not speaking at all during dinner "I'll erm... keep for you girls" he said. "Ok cool" Ginny replied "Harry do you want to play seeker?"  
  
Harry thought about it. With most of his friends downstairs playing Quiddich, he could read the note that Sirius left him.  
  
"erm... maybe later" he told them.  
  
So after dinner, Ron, Ginny and Cara went to the basement. Hermione went in a spare room to get started on her transfiguration homework, more because she knew that Harry needed to be alone. Harry went up to the room that he, Ron and Hermione were to be sharing (Hermione was sleeping with them because Cara was over and their constant talk of Quiddich and Dean Thomas annoyed her beyond reason)  
  
Harry lay flat on his bed. His fingers trembled as he opened the letter from Sirius. 


	5. 5

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling is the smartest woman alive. She would probably be appalled if she read this melodramatic crap. I hope that this doesn't put ideas in any of your heads about what might happen in future HP books because I KNOW NOTHING!!! I don't own any of the characters either... This whole thing is therapy (because I was upset over the character she killed off) I'm just posting it because people told me to…  
  
Dear Harry, Happy 16th birthday! You make me so proud to be your godfather. As you are coming of age, you get to make decisions. The summer after my sixteenth birthday, I chose to live with your father and his parents. Before this, it was not safe to offer a place to stay as you still needed protection from the Dursleys. Now however, after all you have accomplished, I am giving you a choice. I am offering you a place in my home and if you consent, I would also like to adopt you as my son. You will never have to see the Dursleys EVER AGAIN. I hope you consider my offer. You mean the world to me. I know it's not the same as getting your parents back, but it is the best I could do.  
Love,  
Sirius  
  
Harry unwrapped the present. It is a gold watch with both Sirius and James staring back at him. There was also a note attached. It said  
  
"Take good care of it... it was James' and it is time that it was returned to you... the rightful owner."  
  
A tear ran down Harry's eye. He wished more than anything that Sirius would be back. He offered Harry the one thing that he wanted more than anything since he was eleven years old....to get away from the Dursleys and live in the magical world where he belonged. When he discovered Sirius in his third year, he went back to the Dursleys with a new hope. It gave him strength to know that there was someone out there who cared about him like a father. Now he was gone forever. He would rather be in Privet drive with a godfather than at a newly and brightly redecorated Grimmauld place complete with his own basement Quiddich court without Sirius. He held the watch in his hand and looked at the picture within. His heart began to ache.  
"I wish you were back here with me" Harry whispered "I wasn't ready to lose you...Either of you"  
Both Sirius and his father looked back at Harry with pride.  
"Be strong son" James said back to him. "We're always watching you and we are proud of what we see"  
"He is strong James" Sirius said to James "He's just like his father"  
Harry held the picture to his heart. His whole body started to tremble. A tear rolled down his eye. He heard the door open and Hermione walked in. "Hi Harry, I'm done with my homework, Are you going to sta--" She cut her sentence off realizing what Harry must have been doing. "Oh..." she said, "May I see it?" Harry showed her the watch. She bit her lip as she looked at it and looked at her best friend who was trembling from head to foot. "It's a really nice watch Harry." she told him obviously not knowing what to say. She paused for a while. "Do you... want to talk?" Harry was trembling more than ever. His eyes were burning with tears. He looked at Hermione, being as loyal as she has always been. Harry felt like he could trust her but there was too much pain in his heart and he felt like if he told anyone, he would die of the shock. All Harry could do was look her in the eye. "I'm not ready. It's too painful"  
A tear rolled down Hermione's face. "It's ok. When you're ready to talk, I'll be there for you"  
Harry looked into her eyes and saw all the devotion in the world. He smiled and they pulled each other into a soft embrace. Harry held Hermione for what seemed to be eternity. He closed his eyes as he held his best friend close. It was a great comfort to know that his friend cared about him this much. They broke apart and she gently squeezed his hand "Good night Hermione" he said following he to the bed across the room. "Thanks"  
As she got into bed he gave her a kiss on the forehead. She smiled back at him. "Night Harry"  
He went to bed falling asleep right away, the watch clutched in his hand and Hermione's beautiful, caring face clear in his mind. 


	6. 6

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling is the smartest woman alive. She would probably be appalled if she read this melodramatic crap. I hope that this doesn't put ideas in any of your heads about what might happen in future HP books because I KNOW NOTHING!!! I don't own any of the characters either... This whole thing is therapy (because I was upset over the character she killed off) I'm just posting it because people told me to…  
  
Harry woke up at around 8 in the morning. He didn't dream of Voldemort, but of flying on his firebolt in a quiddich match against Slytherin which he recently got back when Proffessor Umbridge was removed from her spot as headmistress. He then caught the snitch. As soon as he caught it and came back to the ground everyone in the crowd, his team mates were gone. Hermione Granger, with her hair long, flowing and beautiful came running toward him with open arms. She jumped in his arms and twirled her around. Then, Harry woke up happy and well rested. He opened his watch... "Hello Dad, hello Sirius" he said happily and both of them waved at him.  
  
This woke Hermione up. She was really pretty even as a bed head. "Morning Harry" she said smiling. "Had a nice sleep?" Harry smiled and nodded. "How about you"  
"Great, it was so much better than last year when the rooms were all dark and dank" said Hermione. At that moment Ron rushed in the room still in the clothes that he had yesterday. He looked like he didn't sleep at all. Harry just noticed that his bed was still made. "What happened to you?" Hermione asked him. "Where were you yesterday."  
Ron smiled broader than ever. "Cara, Ginny and I, played Quiddich in the basement and WOW Cara is an amazing flyer. She rides a broom that her dad made for her which is pretty good. I mean REALLY good. It definitely is better than the Slytherins Nimbus 2001s and almost matches up to the firebolt." Ron talked about how cool Cara's was, how pretty she was, exactly what she said to him and basically everything else for almost half an hour. Harry and Hermione kept eying each other to roll their eyes. Finally he was done. "And you were playing Quiddich with them ALL night?" Harry asked 


	7. 7

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling is the smartest woman alive. She would probably be appalled if she read this melodramatic crap. I hope that this doesn't put ideas in any of your heads about what might happen in future HP books because I KNOW NOTHING!!! I don't own any of the characters either... This whole thing is therapy (because I was upset over the character she killed off) I'm just posting it because people told me to…  
  
"Ok Hermione, I'll get homework done... can we do the Defense Against the Dark Arts ones first... I really don't want to do potions tonight." Harry pleaded Hermione sighed, "Sure, why not. At least you're getting something done"  
Mrs Weasley and Lupin went and got their books and money from their vaults. She thought Hermione had the right idea and hoped that Ron would get off that broomstick and join them. "Ok, first assignment" Harry said looking under the short list that the new professor had left them. "Learn the names of the death eaters and what piece of dark magic each is notorious for, we will be learning most of the defenses this year. Wow, we already know that since we fought all of them."  
Hermione took out the sheet of parchment connected to homework list. "Ok, all we have to do now is answer these questions. Not toWhoever it is wants to know background information of each student."  
Harry snorted "I doubt that I need to fill one out then, everyone in the magical world seems to know EVERYTHING about me."  
Hermione smiled "True, but I think you better fill one out anyway."  
Harry looked through the questions. He started filling the ones that seemed objective like his name, but as he got further down the page, his potions seemed very appetizing. "Question 5, are you able to see threstrals?, if yes, why? Hermione, I really don't want to answer this" Harry said with a cracked voice. He began to think of Cedric Diggory. How innocent he was and how he made Cedric take the cup with him. Voldemort killed Cedric. It just wasn't fair...Then he thought of Sirius... There was absolutely no way he was going to tell w this new professor about the death of his beloved godfather. It was none of their business.  
"Ok... next question" Hermione said seeing the look on his face. "List five people thatwould effect you the most if they died." Harry's heart sank. "Well the three people I care about the most are already dead" he told her.  
Some of the other things on the list included "what are you most scared of?, who do you hate the most? How often do you worry about death. What was the worst moment of your life, and finally, who is the one person of the opposite sex would you do absolutely anything for and it would effect you greatly if they died. "I don't know if I want to do this. Let's do transfiguration Hermione"  
"Actually Harry, I wouldn't blame you if you went down to play Quiddich with the others." Hermione said smiling. "I completely understand. There are many things on this list that I too refuse to talk about with a complete stranger."  
  
"Thanks Hermione, Quiddich sounds like fun." he said to her smiling. He then thought of her up here by herself. He suddenly got an idea "Hermione", Harry asked. "Would you... like me to teach you how to fly?"  
She gave him a weird look suggesting he was crazy for suggesting it. "Um... nevermind" he said "how about you at least come down with me instead.  
  
Hermione smiled and brought her potions book, ink, a quill and a roll of parchment as they descended into the basement. Ron, Ginny and Cara were already down there. Ginny and Cara were talking. Ron was putting on Quiddich robes and once or twice Cara and Ron caught each other's eye. Ron noticed right away that Harry and Hermione was downstairs.  
"Hey, Harry!" Ron greeted him. "Are you going to play Quiddich with us?"  
"Definitely", Harry told them "The moment that hag took my broom last year, I have been dying to get on my firebolt."  
"I wasn't sure, I thought Quiddich and your firebolt would remind you of Si...." Ron said stopping himself. Harry knew what he was going to say. He looked at Ron for a moment and decided that would be the moment to mount his broom and take off after the snitch Ginny had just released. He searched around for it and caught it within 5 minutes. He released it and decided to let it roam around for a while before he went to catch it again. He turned to watch the others. Ginny had the Quaffle. He had a look of determination to not let the quaffle get past him. When he succeeded, he threw the quaffle across the field. Cara sped to the other side of the field and was able to catch it inches from the other goal. She flew back to Ron, gracefully faked to the left, and somehow manage to throw the Quaffle through the right hoop by throwing around her back in a curve. Ron, Ginny and Harry looked at her in absolute amazement. Ron's jaw looked like it was going to fall off and his eyes stared at her in upmost admiration. "Hermione, did you SEE that!" Harry asked her. Hermione nodded, smiled and went back to her potions essay.  
"Who taught you how to do THAT. It was amazing" Ron told her.  
"Was it your dad" Ginny asked Cara smiled "Actually, no. It was my mom."  
  
They continued to play Quiddich until they were tired. Harry beat his record and caught the snitch 60 seconds after it was released. Hermione, who had six of her essays done already, fell asleep on her chair. Harry motioned for them to go ahead. He put her stuff in a bag. Not wanting to wake her, he carefully picked her up and carried her up the flight of stairs to her bed. She subconciously leaned her head on his shoulder. He gently placed her on the bed and put the sheet over her. "Sweet dreams Hermione" Harry whispered He lay down in his own bed. He could see Sirius and James looking at him from his watch, smiling. He grinned back as he fell asleep. 


	8. 8

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling is the smartest woman alive. She would probably be appalled if she read this melodramatic crap. I hope that this doesn't put ideas in any of your heads about what might happen in future HP books because I KNOW NOTHING!!! I don't own any of the characters either... This whole thing is therapy (because I was upset over the character she killed off) I'm just posting it because people told me to…  
  
Harry woke up suddenly... He glanced over at his watch... It was only two in the morning. He had a horrible feeling in his stomach. Something definitely was not right... He had to warn someone...  
  
As soon as Harry opened the door to their room, he saw that the light was on. He crept downstairs very quietly. Every member in the Order was down there. They all had incredibly horrified looks of panic on their faces. Tonks looked like she was about to cry. In the middle was Albus Dumbledore...  
  
"Maybe I should start from the beginning." he told everyone around him. "Harry Potter, I see you up there, you may as well come down"  
  
Embarrassed, Harry descended down the stairs and sat in the empty chair next to Lupin. "What's going on professor" Harry asked starting to get really worried. Dumbledore sighed. "I am going to be needing a lot of help from you especially. There has been a great tragedy tonight. Earlier, Voldemort was able to get the death eaters out of Azkaban... they made their first move on a muggle couple..."  
  
Harry bit his lip "Proffessor, who are they?"  
  
Dumbledore looked Harry straight in the eye and in that moment, Harry feared for the worst. "It's Mr. and Mrs. Granger Harry"  
  
The air in Harry's lungs seemed to have left his face..."What, NO, it can't be. They're not involved with the order at all... Are they ok!?"  
  
"Right now, they are in St. Mungo's. They aren't dead at all, but Lucius Malfoy thought it would be... well... AMUSING to torture Hermione's parents. He of course is aware from Draco, that Hermione is one of your best friends. He, Crabbe and Goyle were about to kill them. Fortunately, Proffesor Snape filled me in and I was able to rescue them.... though it did take a while... an awfully long while as a matter of fact.  
The thing I need from you is your undying support. Miss Granger is likely to be quite upset. I simply need you to calm her down... We will be gently informing her first thing tomorrow morning." Dumbledore said quietly Harry sighed and nodded. A lump was in his throat..."You can count on me professor"  
"One more thing Harry... Do your Defense against the Dark homework" Professor Dumbledore said smiling.  
Harry nodded  
  
Harry walked upstairs back to the room. He got into bed and looked at Hermione... She looked so innocent and happy, asleep. She looked like she didn't have a care in the world. How would she EVER respond to news like this...  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione went downstairs. Every single member of the Order was there, including Dumbledore. Harry sighed looking very sad at Hermione as Molly gently took her aside. The smile that once spread across her face instantly gasped. She bit her lip. She instantly broke down and Mrs Weasleyheld her close. She couldn't speak. It looked like she wanted to say something either in anger towards the Malfoys, or something to express her deepest agony. Hermione ran up to the room. Something in Harry wanted to follow her. He wanted to go upstairs and tell her everything will be all right. He stopped himself remembering exactly how he felt when Sirius died. Hermione knew that he didn't want to talk about it, so she didn't push it. She let him grieve on his own just as he wanted. He would give her some time.  
  
Throughout the morning, he spent his time with Ron, Ginny and Cara playing Quiddich. Cara made another spectacular move including intricate looking flips on her broom. Harry couldn't concentrate. He loved Quiddich, but he couldn't bear to think of Hermione sobbing on her bed while Harry played on his broomstick. At noon, he told the others that he thought Hermione was right. He was going to work on his homework.  
  
He quietly walked to his room, saying hello to Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Lupin and Moodyon the way, as he went upstairs. "Ok" he said to himself. "Remember...potions homework...if she wants comforting, she'll ask. He knocked and quietly walked into their room. "Hermione," he said as gently as he could. "Do you mind if I stay here and do my homework?"  
  
Hermione looked up. Her eyes were redder and puffier than he EVER saw them before. She was trembling, weak and tear stained but she gave him a week smile as he sat on his bed and took out his transfiguration book. For the rest of the day, he worked on his essays. It seemed like he was giving her the comfort she needed without questioning her without making her talk about it. He actually got most of his transfiguration homework done mostly due to Dumbledore's request to be the strong one. It was eight o'clock that night. After finishing his tenth transfiguration assignment gaining much knowledge of the dangers of becoming an animagus, conjuring, vanishing and apparating he was finally done.  
He suddenly heard Hermione tremble and murmur loudly in her sleep. Suddenly, she was screaming and turning around violently. "NO!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!! NO!!!!!, Not Harry!, Please... Leave him alone... I kill you... I swear, I will kill you Draco Malfoy!!!"  
Harry heard a thump as Hermione fell to the carpet. She suddenly woke up breathing very hard.  
Harry turned around. She was sweating and crying harder than ever now and was making no effort to get off the floor. Harry couldn't take it anymore. He rushed over to her. He scooped her up off the floor and placed her on her bed He didn't know how to react to what he just saw. He was very worried for his friend. Usually, she was the smart one... she was the one making sense out of things. Now, he had to fill in that role as well as being the hero. He wasn't sure he could do it.  
"Harry", she said weekly after she was situated on her bed. "Please sit with me"  
Harry turned right back around and sat at the foot of her bed. She immediately got up and sat next to him flinging her arms around his neck. He held her close.  
"Are you ok?" Harry asked Hermione held him at arms length and looked him in the eye "When all the Malfoys are killed off... I will be" Harry smiled and kissed her on the cheek. He held her close stroking her back gently. "Don't worry Hermione... after I'm through with them, they will wish they have never been born!"  
For the next few hours, his shoulders have gotten continuously wetter from her sobs, but Harry didn't seem to mind. He even seemed to cry a little for her pain too, for he knew how it felt to have family members hurt for Voldemort's cause. A death eater had killed the last remaining person he considers family he had He was going to do everything it took to ease her pain. He whispered comforting things in her ear. It was his duty as her best friend. Ron finally came up into the room at midnight. He smiled at the two of them. He came over and gave Hermione a sympathetic pat on the back before going to sleep. She smiled at him for a moment and turned back to Harry. Her tears seemed to have stopped for a mere moment.  
"Harry Potter, you are the best friend a girl could ask for" she said finally He smiled, picked her up once more and tucked her in under the sheets. As he was about to leave, she let out a quiet whine.  
"Please stay Harry!" she requested quietly biting her lip.  
Harry nodded. He lay down on the floor beside her bed. He reached up and held her hand throughout the night. He took one last look at her before he went to sleep. She wasn't smiling yet, but at least there wasn't a frown. 


	9. 9

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling is the smartest woman alive. She would probably be appalled if she read this melodramatic crap. I hope that this doesn't put ideas in any of your heads about what might happen in future HP books because I KNOW NOTHING!!! I don't own any of the characters either... This whole thing is therapy (because I was upset over the character she killed off) I'm just posting it because people told me to…  
  
Throughout the rest of the summer, went basically the same. They got up, had breakfast together. Ron, Ginny and Cara trained hard for the Quiddich season. Harry joined them occasionally. He watched Ron improve immensely, though it was very difficult to block against Ginny and Cara's practically invincible moves. Harry soon found out that the three of them were practicing very impressive Quiddich plays. Cara taught Ginny, a very difficult move where they would spin around on their brooms which she almost perfected.  
"Wow," said Ron "How can they spin like that without throwing up!" "It's called spotting." Cara said laughing. "Here, I'll teach you Ron"  
"Ok" Ron said smiling at her Ron went off spinning in a particularly funny way quite unlike what Cara and Ginny were doing. "Um.... very good Ron" Cara said back to him "Here, let me show you how to fake more convincingly"  
She showed him a move where he would turn to her motion as he was going to throw it to her, but accurately throw it to Ginny. After he mastered the move twenty minutes later, she gave Ron a two handed high five which almost made Ron fall off his broom. Harry often fantasized about being Quiddich captain this year, but after watching Cara and the spectacular moves she was coming up with, he thought she should not only make the team, but she would be the thing they needed to turn the team into it's very best. She was working miracles with Ron and his keeping skills. She even taught Harry a move where he could turn and curve faster. A creative mind like hers could definitely be needed on the Quiddich team. "If I don't make the team" she said defiantly "I want to create a half-time show squad and perform during all the games."  
"I doubt either of you won't make it" Ron said. "We both have say in who makes it... " "But that is a great idea" Ginny said excitedly "I'll help you"  
"So will I" Ron said The three of them evolved on their idea while Harry walked upstairs.  
  
Hermione still worried him though... for she was definitely not acting normal. She would spend hours doing her homework. She would stay up all night... Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, Ron and Harry tried to talk her into taking a break and sleeping...she didn't seem to listen. It was like if she kept obsessively busy on her work, she would forget that her parents are in critical condition at St. Mungo's. Most of the time, Harry would join her and got his homework done as well. Both of them were done with everything two weeks before they were to return to Hogwarts. Well, done with everything except the defense against the dark arts homework. Harry did work on it, but some questions were left unanswered.  
  
It was midnight before the term ended... He could hear Hermione softly crying. She was at her desk with her Deffense against he dark arts homework. Harry sat next to her and Hermione quickly covered her answers. Harry smiled at her. He respected her privacy. He sat opposite her not looking at her answers. "Are you ok", he asked her.  
She nodded "I'm better"  
"Do you want to talk?" Harry asked her Hermione sighed. She closed her eyes for a moment and nodded. "I'll talk about my parents, if you talk about Sirius"  
It was Harry's turn to have a pained look on his face. His stomach dropped. He was so worried about Hermione and her sadness. Now the full sadness came upon him again. Hermione grabbed his hands tightly. "I can't stop thinking of him Hermione. It is so painful and it's my fault that he died" Harry said finally. He stretched his eyes as wide so he could to stop the tears that were threatening him. "I miss him so much. He was like a father... I still need him."  
"I know Harry, he was an amazing godfather. I know that he loved you very much... Last summer when we were with him, and Dumbledore said that you're not allowed at headquarters... he was very mad. When he heard about the dementors attacking you and you were about to be expelled... he was in rage at the ministry. He would burn copies of the daily prophet. Whenever I heard him talk about you, there was a hint of pride in his voice... I often saw him stare at your picture when he thought he was alone. He loved you more than anything... I know it. He would be so proud of you Harry. Harry looked into the face of his watch. Both his father and Sirius were staring up at each him. The familiar sparkle in his eye confirmed that what Hermione said was true. It caused Harry to bite his lip even harder. If he only didn't believe that stupid image that he saw in his mind. If he only practiced Occlumency.  
Harry looked away from Hermione for a moment. He felt a horrible burning sensation in the back of his throat and his stomach. He was not going to show Hermione that he is week. She is counting on him to be strong. He only told her one thing that was bothering him... there was SO much more that he was DEFFINITELY not going to disclose to her... Knowing about the prophesy will take away the rest of the sanity that she seems to have left. Knowing how she usually is...Harry knew that if he told her about it, she will have to join her parents at St. Mungo's from the shock. Besides, it was her turn now... He was finally going to know what is going on with her in her life.  
"What about you Hermione, tell me one of your biggest secrets..." asked Harry.  
  
Hermione was horrorstruck at the thought that she finally had to tell him her absolute biggest secret.  
She bit her lip and sighed "Do you promise you won't judge me by what I'm going to tell you?"  
  
Whatever it was Harry was sure it was not as bad as his deepest secret...He smiled and held her close. "Tell me Hermione... Tell me everything" 


	10. 10

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling is the smartest woman alive. She would probably be appalled if she read this melodramatic crap. I hope that this doesn't put ideas in any of your heads about what might happen in future HP books because I KNOW NOTHING!!! I don't own any of the characters either... This whole thing is therapy (because I was upset over the character she killed off) I'm just posting it because people told me to…  
  
Hermione was trembling in his arms.  
"Before I can tell you what is happened, I have to tell you a little bit about my past." she said biting her lip. "My mother, was unable to have children. They got married when they were 21 years old. They met in school. After they got married, they immediately tried having children. After having no luck in 5 years, my mom went to the doctor who confirmed, that she was absolutely unable to bear children. She didn't have... well... the eggs." she said in an embarrassed tone.  
Harry looked at her "Are you adopted?"  
Hermione shook her head "Twelve years down the road, my mother suddenly felt sick... Daddy thought it was a serious because she would throw up in the mornings, have cravings for the weirdest things,gain weight and shown all the other signs of pregnancy. My father, who perhaps wanted a child more than anything... even more than my mom recognized these signs. Boy, when he found out that they had me, when they thought they would never have a child... well... my parents were the happiest people in the world. I was the miracle baby! Not only that, I was a high achiever. I said my first word at 10 months, read my first book at 1 and a half talked in complete sentences with the vocabulary of a 15 year old at two. My parents were so impressed and so proud. I was learning way too fast for someone my age. By the age of eight years old, I was reading my parents college textbooks."  
  
Harry gave her a puzzled look, Hermione continued.  
  
"The summer before I turned nine, is when they discovered I had magical talent. We went camping that summer. My dad didn't want to hit a bunny in the road so he ran into a tree instead. We were all ok, but the car was absolutely totaled and it looked like there was absolutely no way we were going to get back home for a while. I was scared so I simply suggested pushing the car away from the tree. When my dad said that was useless, I started crying and tried to do it myself. Suddenly my hands emitted blue sparks and I touched the car. It instantly repaired itself! Both my parents and I couldn't believe our eyes. That was a long series of magical things that happened over the next year... My dad couldn't explain what it was, so he did the only thing he thought reasonable. He took me to many specialists to try to explain what it was and where could I get magical powers from. They wanted to find a rational reason for why I can do this kind of stuff. They tested my nerves, watched brain activity, drew blood. My nine and ten year old year was very upsetting for me. Because I did it because, back then. I was SCARED of my powers. Then, during the early spring of that year, I got my letter from Hogwarts. My parents, knowing that it is a boarding school was very sad to send their "miracle baby" to a school to learn magic, but thought that it was the best thing for me. Dumbledore spoke with her beforehand and eased her nerves a little bit. I was so nervous on the way to school. I didn't want to get expelled because understanding who I am was the most important thing to me at the time."  
Harry laughed "I remember...so now I know the reason behind your obsessive need to follow the rules and do your homework."  
Hermione looked at him. She wasn't laughing. She looked like she was biting her lip even harder. She sighed and continued. "That's only the beginning Harry. My story gets much, MUCH darker. It continues in my second year. The summer between the first and the second year, I told my mother that I have amazing friends, they took me shopping as you saw as we met up. They were a little nervous at the moving pictures, but after time, they found it amusing. Then later on in the year, I got petrified by the basilisk. Professor McGonagall let them know right away. They completely lost it and tried to pull me out of the school at once by writing Dumbledore nasty letters threatening with lawyers."  
Harry was shocked...why didn't he hear about this before. Hermione continued. "After my second year at Hogwarts, both my parents said that they talked about it and absolutely DID NOT want me to come back to Hogwarts. It was too dangerous and I was all they had. I could go to a college prep high school, go to an incredible college and make a lot of money. I knew that is NOT for me. I know the subjects in muggle school such as math, history, English, science definitely don't have the substance of the subjects that they teach at Hogwarts. I knew I had to do something. I was on the road to self discovery. I was going to study every branch of magic that Hogwarts offered the next year, I was going to get a time turner, which very few are allowed to use. They were not going to take me out now.... so I....... I....."  
"Go on, you can say it Hermione" Harry said enthusiastically "I modified their memories. I found a way to safely extract and dispose of the thought where they found out that I was petrified. It worked too. Somehow, I was able to do it undetected. I was allowed to come back to Hogwarts the next year... AND they even got me Crookshanks. When they heard that Sirius escaped, they were glad to send me back though. They thought he was a muggle." she told him. "I still don't see what's wrong. So what... You can do underage magic without getting in serious trouble." I mean, I blew up my aunt for heaven sakes Hermione! What you did was no big deal!" Harry said to her.  
"Harry" she said almost yelling. 'I've been doing it on a regular basis. Sometimes a lie would take care of it, but they're not stupid. They hardly believed me last Christmas when I came here to help Ron and his family. This summer, they wanted me to stay with them until I went to Hogwarts. We had a huge row about me always leaving and not spending any time with them. Especially in the past year. I stayed as long as I could, but I realized that they don't understand me at all. Mrs. Weasley invited me over telling me that we were going to be preparing a small party and completely changing headquarters just for you. I told them and dad stormed off to my room holding my wand hostage, threatening to break it if I go then. My emotions overwhelmed me and somehow I was able to snatch the wand back. An ultra-powerful surge came out of my wand and it put a full memory charm on both of them. I didn't care back then. I was very angry."  
Hermione paused for a second. She looked into Harry's eyes who was bewildered at the amount of rule breaking she did that he was not aware of. "I thought by putting a protective charm over their house, it would help. It wasn't strong enough. My parents aren't like the Dursley's Harry.I love them a lot and they are great people. The protective charm, I learned, didn't do much. They thought Lucious Malfoy was their tea date, so they let him in. Between the memory charm, and my keeping them uninformed, they could have died. I was very lucky that Dumbledore showed up to stop him." A tear was forming in her eye. "For the short while you were playing Quiddich with Ron, Ginny and Cara, Dumbledore showed up to talk to me reassuring me that it was all straightened out. They are making progress at St. Mungo's, but are in a special room for muggles. He said that it wasn't safe for me to visit them because Ministry wizards were convinced that it was completely Malfoy's fault and he wanted to see me back at Hogwarts. The trust Dumbledore has in me makes me feel even more guilty."  
Harry looked at her and smiled. "I know the feeling. I totally know what it is like to not want to be in the muggle world. They misunderstand us and want to experiment on us. I would have done the exact same thing."  
Hermione smiled at him. "Thanks Harry!"  
  
They were both able to fill in the question sheet much more easily now. Harry and Hermione went back to their beds and imagined the next adventure that they will be facing at Hogwarts. 


	11. 11

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling is the smartest woman alive. She would probably be appalled if she read this melodramatic crap. I hope that this doesn't put ideas in any of your heads about what might happen in future HP books because I KNOW NOTHING!!! I don't own any of the characters either... This whole thing is therapy (because I was upset over the character she killed off) I'm just posting it because people told me to…  
  
Earlier than Harry would have liked, he heard the voice of Mrs. Weasley waking them up to go to Hogwarts. Ron, Harry and Hermione looked at each other. Hermione and Harry especially because they were up most of the night doing their defense against the dark arts homework and talking.  
  
Hermione went downstairs first. Ron pulled Harry aside. "Harry, I need you to help me. I didn't do any of my homework" he told Harry desperately. Harry thought deeply. It was the first time that he willingly did his homework and did an amazing job on it. He had a sense of pride that they were all of at least Exceeds Expectations quality. Ron was flirting and playing Quiddich all summer. Hermione was in pain and Harry for the most part, calmed her down alone. He felt like the homework they did together was between them. Then he thought, oh well, Ron is my best friend and he will be priceless on the Quiddich field this season. "OK, sure" Harry said "OK sure, just don't tell Hermione"  
Ron gave a grateful smile. "Don't worry, I won't"  
  
They went to Hogwarts by the knight bus (to Ron's great displeasure) accompanied by Fred, George, Mr. and Mrs Weasley and Lupin. They were actually on time which pleased Mrs. Weasley a great deal.  
  
"Look Ern, it's 'arry Potter" Stan Stunpike said very loudly so probably the whole street can hear. " 'ow are you 'arry?"  
"Fine thanks" Harry replied as he pulled his luggage and hedwig's cage on the bus. They got to the back of the bus. Harry snuck his collection of transfiguration, charms, herbology, and care of magical creatures homework to Ron who mouthed a thank you and talked to Hermione the rest of the way to distract her from what Ron is doing. The bus ride was only ten minutes long owing to the fact that they didn't live too far from king's cross station. He bid Stan and Ern a good-bye "and hopefully a good riddance" he said quietly to Ron who agreed with a nod.  
  
Mrs. Weasley helped Ginny and Cara with their trunks. Cara put her rare breaded purple owl named Gracie with the others extra carefully and then affectionately stroking it. Meanwhile, Mrs. Weasley was fussing over whether Ginny and Ron put on their sweaters because it was quite cold on the Hogwarts express. Hermione discovered that Ron was copying the homework but didn't do anything but roll her eyes and gave Harry a playful punch in the shoulder.  
  
"Watch over our ickle Ronnie for us" he heard Fred say to Cara giving her a high five. "Yeah" George continued "I never knew that the only thing he needed was a girl to show off in front of to turn him into Oliver Wood!"  
Ron's face then turned the color of his hair. Ginny grabbed Cara's hand, noticing that Ron was dying, looked her older twin brothers square in the eye and said "You watch out boys, or she'll take you on!"  
After bidding Lupin and Ron's parents good-bye, they were off to Hogwarts.  
  
Harry and Cara waited the half hour outside the prefect's compartment while Cara filled him in on what she Ginny and Ron had come up with. Harry was amazed. "Wow, I never knew Ron was willing to get up in front of the whole school and do broomstick formations." Harry told her "It's not like it's cheerleading or anything like that" she explained "It's to build up the spirit and morale of the school. I thought it was a fun way to keep our heads up through these dark times. Just like your DA group last year?"  
"I haven't seen you at them though" Harry told Cara.  
Cara nodded. my dad found out that Delores Umbridge was going to be teaching at the school this year. They, well... really do not get along. In fact, they had been enemies since they both started working in the ministries. She managed to get him fired as an auror, so he turned to Dumbledore to work with the Order. Then he arranged to have me study with his my grandfather. He got twelve outstanding OWLs and twelve perfect NEWTs. I passed all the fourth year finals with his help. I'm glad I'm back at Hogwarts though. I missed everyone a lot."  
Harry smiled. "I could imagine"  
  
At that moment Hermione, Ginny and Ron came outside the compartment. Neville Longbottom also came out of his compartment with Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. He turned around right away For as soon as Draco joined by Crabbe and Goyle saw that there were no adults in sight, he immediately went chasing down Neville Longbottom. Harry was about to interfere on Malfoy's coward-like beat down, but a beautiful noise interrupted and Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were running from the compartment screaming their heads off in pain.  
  
Harry, Ginny, Ron Hermione and Cara entered the compartment. "What is that?" Harry asked Neville looking at an interesting looking plant. "It's a phoenix plant. My uncle Algae gave it to me. It strikes fear into your attackers and sings the most beautiful music attempting to cheer up it's owner and make them braver. Uncle Algae told me that I will need to be braver especially this year." Neville told them. Harry then noticed as he got a better look at Neville. He had two welts across his left cheek. "How did you get that Neville" Harry asked casually Neville looked horrified as everyone in the compartment (except Luna who was in her own little world) stared at him. There was a very awkward silence. Harry regretted asking him immediately.  
"I um.... tripped over gran's hat" he answered feebly.  
"I tripped over a Crumple-horned Snorkack" he heard Luna say in her dreamy voice. " They're bigger than hats. I didn't a bruise like THAT!" Luna still didn't peer over her magazine.  
  
"OK" Harry said pretending to believe him so everyone else would too.  
  
The compartment was crowded, but the nine of them in it didn't seem to mind at all. Ginny was sitting on Dean's lap, Ron was copying Harry's homework in his own words, Cara was expressing her ideas to everyone about the half-time show, all were very excited. Dean, who could draw, was expressing the ideas of the banners he could make. Neville and Seamus also thought it was a great idea, and seemed eager to join too. As Cara told them about the image charms that Fred and George taught her and Ginny how to do this summer, Hermione asked Harry into a different compartment for a moment.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore wrote me a letter which reached me this morning at breakfast. They have it arranged for me to visit my parents next Sunday at St. Mungo's. I... um... can't... um... do it alone." Hermione said awkwardly.  
  
Harry nodded realizing what she was going to ask him next. "This is a silly little favor that would mean a whole lot to me." she continued "Would you please come for moral support?"  
"Of course, Hermione" he said giving her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. The train rattle for a moment and the lights went out for a moment. When Harry opened the curtains to the compartment, he found that Cara had fallen onto Ron. He was helping her back into her seat looking very pleased indeed. Harry had bought a huge pile of chocolate frogs from the trolley as it made it's second round. All of them seemed to enjoy the rest of their journey to Hogwarts very much. He saw the castle come into view as he wondered what kind of crazy adventures will he have to deal with this year. 


	12. 12

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling is the smartest woman alive. She would probably be appalled if she read this melodramatic crap. I hope that this doesn't put ideas in any of your heads about what might happen in future HP books because I KNOW NOTHING!!! I don't own any of the characters either... This whole thing is therapy (because I was upset over the character she killed off) I'm just posting it because people told me to…  
  
"First Years!" he heard Hagrid say loudly. Harry was so glad to hear Hagrid's voice, since last year he was missing for several weeks of the term. He was glad to see there was an absence of injuries.  
Harry enthusiastically waved to Hagrid who smiled and waved back. Him and his friends walked over to Hagrid, but Cara was the first one to reach him. "Miss Fair, yer back! I'm sorry to hear about yer dad." he said giving her a gentle pat on the back. "I didn't know you knew Hagrid" Ron said to her. Cara laughed "Of course I knew him. He was in the order with my dad. When Dad was younger, Hagrid saved him from a large spider when he went into the dark forest"  
Ron shivered "I REALLY don't like Spiders"  
"Me neither" Cara agreed. "They give me the creeps."  
  
Harry's stomach began to growl as he walked in the great hall with his friends. Luna wandered off to the Ravenclaw table. She opened her magazine and resumed reading. Harry sat down in between Hermione and Neville at the Gryffindor table. "I wonder who the new defense against the dark arts teacher is" Ginny asked. "I don't know, but he gave us a really weird assignment. It was a question sheet that asked us our deepest and darkest secrets." Harry told him. Ron who was now doing it was writing in answers in his sheet. He was biting his lip. The teachers all took their places at the staff table. Harry looked at Dumbledore who gave him a wink and Harry waved. Dumbledore stood up and everyone in the great hall fell silent. Draco Malfoy and his friends continued talking completely ignoring Dumbledore. McGonagall brought the bench with the sorting hat in the center of the room as Hagrid and the first years who looked even smaller than usual followed behind them looking absolutely petrified. One of the little boys looked very familiar He had deep red hair,green eyes, tanned skin and a big toothy smile. He saw that his robes were on crooked, but he didn't seem to mind. He turned around and Harry saw that on the other side of his cheek, he had a black and blue mark. Still, he looked like he was overall, a very happy go lucky kid.  
  
The sorting hat all of a sudden, sprang to life:  
  
Brave new students Welcome here to learn and protect yourself from out there  
  
For it is true The outward foe has risen again and created woe  
  
It is time again So I fear To divide in four Your young year  
  
The Gryffindors;  
They fight the battles and show bravery without a hassle  
  
The hufflepuffs Their friendship is true Loyalty lay in them Their spirit will comfort you  
  
The Ravenclaws My clever friends Their wits will guide them To the very end  
  
The Slytherins Well.... learn to love For it doesn't matter If you don't have pure blood.  
  
Each house has a quality That they could teach Others around them It could reach  
  
Stand together so I say It won't do good If you stay away  
  
We are weaker When we're divided So stay strong and stay United  
  
Keep together and you will find We'll beat the enemy and all be fine.  
  
The Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws cheered very loudly. There wasn't much cheering from the Slytherin table however for obvious reasons.  
Proffessor McGonagall started calling out names.  
"Abbott, Jack" she said loudly. Harry saw Hannah from the Hufflepuff table give her nervous brother a pat on the back as he walked up the aisle toward the sorting hat. "HUFFLEPUFF!" he heard the sorting hat say very loudly as Jack ran over to Hannah and gave her a high five. A few other names were called out before it was the red haired boy's turn. He could have sworn that Proffessor McGonagall gave him a quick side glance before calling out. "Evans, Mark"  
  
Harry gasped. He looked at Ron and Hermione who looked back at him just as shocked. Harry's full attention went toward the boy. He looked very excited to be up on the stool in front of everyone. For the first few seconds he was on the stool he was smiling. The sorting hat was taking quite a long time with him. The smile started to fade a little. Something was wrong. He must not like what it was saying to him. The sorting hat opened it's mouth"SLy-  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" Mark screamed!  
  
A commotion came over the room and the slytherin table gave Mark very dirty looks. He was on the stool for another minute.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!!" the sorting hat shouted.  
  
Everyone at the Gryffindor table cheered and clapped loudly as Mark hopped off the stool happily, but none clapped more than Harry Potter who experienced the exact same thing. The sorting continued. Harry couldn't wait for it to be over so he could talk to the little boy with his mother's maiden name. Mark sat far away from Harry and his friends, but happily introduced himself to the gryffindors around him at the side of the table where the younger students usually sat. "The speeches are for later" Dumbledore said smiling at the students "Tuck in!"  
The usual mountains of food piled up on the four house tables. Just then, a tall, thin, man with spiked brown hair that was starting to gray, and a long black cloak walked into the great hall. He looked cheerful "Ah, Christopher. Glad you could make it!" Dumbledore said with a welcoming wave.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" he said sincerely shaking his hand. The great hall went quiet once more as this new professor stood next to Hagrid.  
  
"Students", this is your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. His name is Professor Inspir" Dumbledore said with a smile "I daresay, you'll enjoy his classes a lot more than a certain high inquisitor from last term"  
The cheering then got indecently loud  
  
"You may continue eating unless the defense against the arts teacher wants to give a speech" Dumbledore said with a half smile  
  
Professor Inspir shook his head "There are times for proper introductions. This would be the time, but this delicious apple pie is looking at me and I have had a long journey. I am sure you will all agree." he said to yet another outburst of applause. Harry was finishing his first helping of pork chops when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and was glad to see, that it was Mark Evans. "Hi" he said smiling "Oh" Harry said turning around. "Hi"  
"So you DON'T go to St. Brutus's Center for Incurably Criminal Boys " he said staring at him. Ron laughed out loud. "Harry, a criminal! He's the first one to go on an adventure to save a life . Did the muggles tell you that one kid"  
  
Mark nodded smiling " I didn't think you were a bully, there's this idiot that lives in your house that is though. I didn't catch or care to catch his name though. Man, he think's he's really tough, but the first time he was blasted backwards and landed on his fat behind 20 feet away when he tried to punch me.... he ran away as fast as he could."  
"Dudley is my cousin" Harry told Mark rolling his eyes. "He's quite humorous. I used to be scared of him, but I know have a lot of fun playing with his mind"  
"He gave me this" Mark said pointing at his head "He tripped over a basketball and fell on my face."  
Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed.  
  
"Oh, and I heard them talking. Your cousin's idiot friend had a gun and was planning to do you in with it. I tried warning you with an owl, but you must have left already" Mark said cautiously Harry smiled "Thank you, but friend Ron's brothers showed up. They had fun with them"  
"So I guess Dudley's bullying days are over?" Mark asked  
  
"No" Harry replied "but still, it's fun to watch him squirm knowing he's going against a wizard"  
Harry then thought of his mother's maiden name being "Evans"  
"Hey Mark," he started to say. "I have a question for you"  
Dumbledore then decided that was a great moment to announce that prefects should take the first years up to the dormitories.  
"See you later" he said to Mark denied of possibly the knowledge of another cousin. Mark waved goodbye as Hermione, Ginny and Ron led Mark and the other first years upstairs. Thinking he would ask him tomorrow, he followed Cara and Neville up the stairs through the shortcuts. He gave the fat lady the password and went up the stairs to his dormitory. He fell asleep on his comfortable four poster bed and fell straight asleep. 


	13. 13

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling is the smartest woman alive. She would probably be appalled if she read this melodramatic crap. I hope that this doesn't put ideas in any of your heads about what might happen in future HP books because I KNOW NOTHING!!! I don't own any of the characters either... This whole thing is therapy (because I was upset over the character she killed off) I'm just posting it because people told me to…  
  
Harry was looking forward to breakfast the next morning. He could find Mark and ask him about his mother. But when he went to find Mark the next day, he was no where to be found. Harry looked everywhere for him. Hermione made him sit down after half an hour searching up and down the gryffindor table. For a brief moment through that search, he could have sworn that Professor Dumbledore was eying him smiling, when he looked at him, he was looking away. "Here is your schedule Harry" Hermione said to him handing him a small piece of paper. "DAMN!" said Harry looking at Monday's list of classes "Double Potions! first thing Monday morning!"  
Hermione gave him a look of empathy "Don't worry, we will get through it together."  
Harry smiled at her and nodded. His gaze moved to Ron who was looking at his schedule with satisfaction "Ok, what do you have now Ron" Hermione asked.  
  
"Private Study"Ron said with a smug look on his face. Hermione then gave him a disgusted look which Ron chose to ignore. "Is there a teacher in charge of it?" Harry asked Ron nodded "Dumbledore"  
  
The three of them finished their breakfasts. Hermione and Harry set off for the dungeons bidding Ron goodbye as he stayed behind.  
  
Harry sighed as he and Hermione walked sulkily awaiting the hour and a half in double potions. "So Hermione" Harry said "How ma points do you think we're going to lose for being know it alls for doing all our homework"  
"At least fifty each" Hermione replied laughing. Hermione and Harry continued to joke about potions class until they caught sight of atall shiny haired girl with a Slytherin prefect badge. She looked sulky about something but gave Harry and Hermione a VERY dirty look before letting them pass. They hurried along to the dungeons and entered Snape's classroom about a minute before class started.  
Harry looked around the classroom. 


	14. 14

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling is the smartest woman alive. She would probably be appalled if she read this melodramatic crap. I hope that this doesn't put ideas in any of your heads about what might happen in future HP books because I KNOW NOTHING!!! I don't own any of the characters either... This whole thing is therapy (because I was upset over the character she killed off) I'm just posting it because people told me to…  
  
Harry basically ran out of the Dungeons with Hermione at his side. "I wonder what this teacher will be like" Hermione said Harry shrugged"Dumbledore chose him this year, he is likely to be good"  
  
They got to his classroom five minutes early. This class had many more people than potions did. Harry was very happy to see that there was no Slytherins in it, and quite the opposite, it was a DA reunion class! He felt a little awkward as he caught Cho Chang's eye, and it seems that she felt the same way. She acknowledged his presence with a slight nod and quickly looked away to talk to some of her fellow 6th years. "So Ron" Hermione asked "How was private study"  
"Pretty good" he said smiling "Finished all of my homework. I also had time to make up plays"  
  
Harry's attention was caught "For Quiddich?" he said with excitement in his voice.  
"Sort of" Ron said with a smile "and a few for the half time show." He showed Harry and Hermione a big sheet of paper. It was mostly a scribbled mess, except for a certain girl he put in the direct center. Hermione gave Harry a glace before rolling her eyes.  
  
Professor Insper smiled weakly as he stood at the door. "Come in, take a seat" he said to everyone as he they walked into the classroom. The tone of his voice sounded like he had just ran an all day marathon and didn't get any sleep.  
  
The class was settled in their seats. He quickly looked down the roster. "Hmm... I understand we have Mr. Harry Potter in this class..... Yes yes, Dumbledore has told me that you single-handedly taught everyone of the students in this class how to perform the patronus charm, in which most succeeded. I might just need to sit down once and a while and learn from you as well"  
  
Harry was a little embarrassed "We'll see" he said modestly "Neville Longbottom, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger; I also understand that you all have taken on a dozen death eaters with Harry. Good going!" Professor Insper continued. All of whom were addressed looked highly embarrassed, but nevertheless, nodded.  
  
"Will you all take out your homework, that I assigned. I will be around to take a look" he said in a serious tone.  
  
Harry's fears were then coming to surface. Someone is going to see what the deepest secrets of his heart was. Hermione and Neville looked pretty upset about handing it in too. He really didn't want him to look at it, but before he could change answers.  
Professor Insper was at his desk and Harry noticed that he had on a glowing white ring. A strange symbol appeared on the corner of Harry's paper. He matched the stone in the ring to the symbol which fit quite nicely. Harry's entire paper turned a bright shade of blue. Professor Insper's eye was fixed on only the symbol, nothing else. Most of the other's didn't seem to have that effect. Neville Longbottom's however glowed so much that it seemed that it could light up the world. Professor Insper was deeply impressed. Harry noticed that a number of the other's papers stayed completely white and Cho Chang's not only stayed white but turned gray.  
  
When he was done checking the homework, he surveyed the class silently. He gave Harry, Hermione and Neville a look of deepest respect. He gave Ron a small smile because his paper turned a slight shade of blue.  
  
"Will everyone with a glowing paper stay behind right now, and will all you cowards...." he said with a deep look of disgust at Cho, "please go to the Great Hall for a private study for today"  
  
There was a silent bout of angry muttering. A tear rolled down Cho's eye. He heard Zacharaus Smith mutter "Is he allowed to do this?" very loudly.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville walked nervously to the front of the room.  
  
"Here" he said looking at each of them "I have my bravest students in the sixth year"  
"Mr. Longbottom, although, he got a rocky start was brave enough to disclose the deepest secrets of his heart on paper, no questions asked. He has the deepest inner bravery that I have ever seen"  
Neville glowed with pride. Very few people told him he was brave let alone " the bravest"  
"Thank you sir" Neville replied.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, you did this paper at the very last minute, but nevertheless, it told the truth." Professor Insper continued. "--but my experience probably wasn't as bad as theirs" he said modestly "Well Ronald" he said quietly "That is why it isn't as blue as theirs, but it still shows that you are able to bravely relive your deepest secrets and it is a quality that deserves praise."  
  
He continued on to Harry and Hermione. "Mr. Potter and Miss Granger.... You were both convinced by Professor Dumbledore to fill it out honestly. It took convincing, yet you still, trusted the paper of strength. Especially at a time when you had one of the worst experiences of you lives. It proves that even in the worst situations you can be brave. You can talk about your experiences with the ones you trust the most and by doing this, you will be able to endure the pain of it. This pain, will make ALL of you stronger."  
  
He paused a moment and went on. "Now, are you all ready to become even stronger!"  
  
They all began to nod, but it was Neville that boldly stood up and said "Yes" defiantly.  
  
Professor Insper in turn looked at Neville "You can go first, my dear boy"  
  
Neville nervously stepped up on a platform that Professor Insper lead him to. He took the paper in his hand which was trembling. Professor Insper seemed to give him directions. Neville's face broke into a frown and started to bite his lip, but followed the directions anyway. Something that shocked Harry Ron and Hermione greatly happened to Neville. As Neville's eyes were closed, his body turned a deep shade of red. Nevillelooked to have experienced a whole range of emotion and it grew more and more dramatic as time passed. But as the emotions were getting more and more dramatic, the red turned a glowing blue that turned into a glowing white. Neville had an even happier expression on his round face. He had a tear in his eye and turned to shake the hand of Professor Insper. "Well done Neville!" he said shaking his hand.  
  
Ron was next and a similar effect took place although not as bright. Both Ron and Professor Insper was incredibly pleased.  
  
"Harry Potter",Professor Insper said suddenly, would you like to go next?"  
  
Harry weakly nodded and stepped onto the platform.  
"Close your eyes" he heard Professor Insper whisper, "Think about everything you put on your paper... Brace yourself. and think about this VERY SLOWLY"  
  
Harry thought about every moment that he was at the Dursley's. He thought of every cruel thing they did to him and every horrible moment he had when he didn't know that he was a wizard. Another image came in his head. It was the first time he met Snape. Every horrible moment with Snape followed. He continued to see horrible images such as Peter escaping, his fights with Ron and Hermione, the triwizard tasks, meeting the dementors.... finding out that Lupin was sacked....a detention with Umbridge and having to lie in the flowerbeds all summer. Then the really deep stuff started to enter his thoughts. Visions of his parents death came into play, getting the letter letter and watch from Sirius this summer, seeing Voldemort return.... Cedric dying.... Bellatrix putting the cruciatus curse on Neville.... seeing the boggart pretend to be Ron's dead body.... seeing Sirius's sad face being trapped in the house he hated... and Hermione's unconscious body lying on the floor of the department of mysteries in the time turner room. Then came another image of Hermione. She was crying and holding him tight after she found out that her parents were hurt at St. Mungo's. The feeling that he had to help the friend who usually was the support for his strength seemed to scare the heck out of him. He was scared he wasn't strong enough.  
His thoughts finally lingered onto Sirius. It was very painful to watch his godfather's body fall into the veil once more. He could hear himself start to whimper as he imagined Sirius's body fall beyond the veil. He then had an incredibly odd sensation come over him. He felt like he broke into a new thought and was aware of his surroundings. What he was about to do next he would have given everything to stop..... He repeated the prophesy that Dumbledore had told him.... out loud. He saw the shocked look on everyone else's face and saw Hermione look like she was going to break into tears. His blue sheetthen glowed greater than the level Neville had and his thoughts continued. He then saw images that he never saw before. He saw himself give his Aunt Pettunia a hug.... he saw himself and Mark Evans fly together on broomsticks, he saw Wormtail being locked in Azkaban and have his soul sucked out by dementors, Umbridge's body exploding with her blood spewing everywhere forming the words "Harry Potter is right".... He saw himself buried in a group hug in the arms of his parents, himself reaching beyond the veil and lifting his godfather out without any trouble. He saw an energetic, old looking Ron under a sign that said "Hogwarts' 112 year reunion",He saw himself briefly overpowering Voldemort which was interrupted by the image of a beautiful girl. Her lips were up close against his. The image felt so real. It was like this girl was actually kissing him. It felt very nice. He pulled back to see who it was, and when he found out, he gasped in pleasant surprise..... it was Hermione. The image brightened and reality came back. He felt ultimately stronger... as if he could do anything. This feeling subsided however as he saw the look on his friend's face. He remembered that he told them the prophesy and saw the shocked stares of Ron and Neville, and the absolutely fearful look of Hermione. Professor Insper, though speechless simply clapped Harry on the back with a simple "good job!"  
  
Professor Insper's thoughts immediately fell upon Hermione. "Ok, my dear, are you ready" he said taking her hand and walking her to the platform.  
  
He looked at Ron, Harry and Neville. "Perhaps, boys.... it would be better if you step out as Hermione has her turn."  
  
All three of them stepped out, but out of concern, Harry listened.  
  
All of a sudden, they heard Hermione's VERY loud scream within the room..... 


	15. 15

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling is the smartest woman alive. She would probably be appalled if she read this melodramatic crap. I hope that this doesn't put ideas in any of your heads about what might happen in future HP books because I KNOW NOTHING!!! I don't own any of the characters either... This whole thing is therapy (because I was upset over the character she killed off) I'm just posting it because people told me to…  
  
Harry heard continued sobbing through the door. They waited another twenty minutes. Through the loud sobs, Harry could have sworn he heard her scream his name. It made him want to run in there and comfort her, but he knew that any minute, she was going to experience the strengthening part. He could only wait. Suddenly the screaming was interrupted by Professor Insper's voice  
  
"Ok honey, are you sure you want to stop" he said in a concerned voice "Yes! I can't take it anymore!" he heard her wail  
  
Harry turned the doorknob and peeked through. He saw Professor Insper comforting a terrified Hermione. Professor Insper looked up at Harry and motioned for him to come in. However, he stopped Ron and Neville.  
  
Harry looked at him in concern. "Is she ok?"  
"Take her to the hospital wing Harry. She is very weak and will need calming potion." he replied. "When she is finally calm, tell her that I'm still going to give her top marks and if she wants, she can try it again at a later day. She is very brave. It's just that the most horrible memories are hard to fix."  
Harry frowned. "It's my fault. I said the prophesy out loud. She heard it. She easily gets worried about this kind of thing---"  
Professor Insper interrupted "If you only knew Harry"  
  
Harry held her hand and put his other arm around her waist to lead her to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey didn't even have to ask what happened, the moment he saw Hermione.  
  
"Christopher is crazy" Harry heard her mutter as she was getting calming potion. Hermione was still in shock, so Madame Pomfrey helped tilt the cup in her mouth. Little by little she swallowed and soon the color returned to her face.  
  
"Thank you Madame Pomfrey" Hermione said politely. Madame Pomfrey gave Hermione a deep look of concern. "Would you like to rest dear?"  
  
"No, I'll be ok" she replied.  
  
Harry helped her to her feet and they walked to the great hall for lunch together.  
  
"Are you hungry Harry" she asked him cautiously  
  
Harry thought a minute. He knew very well that if he said no, that they could go to a private place and talk about the prophesy. He wasn't exactly sure he wanted to talk about it to her yet. Hermione was a smart girl. She knew exactly what it means without Harry's explanation.  
  
"Yes I'm starved" Harry said quickly taking off for the great hall. Hermione however ran after him. She grabbed his arm and turned him around. "Harry, I want to talk to you."  
Harry sighed. "It's ok Hermione, I won't go looking for a fight with Voldemort. I will work on preparing myself until I'm absolutely ready"  
Hermione gave him a nervous look "I'm really worried for you Harry"  
  
Harry couldn't bring himself to say anything back to her. He just gave her a pat on the head and they walked together to the Gryffindor table of the great hall.  
  
Ron and Neville continued to give him scared looks, but tried to keep conversation off the subject. When it got to awkward, Neville became very interested in yet another plant that Uncle Algae sent him and Ronbecame deeply involved in the special effects that Dean Thomas, Cara, and Ginny were thinking up. "I have a great idea" said Ron"We can shoot an image of the dark mark in the sky, only it would be a stupid version of it where the skull is choking on the snake"  
"And Harry can fly up in the air and destroy it with his wand" Cara added.  
"NO THANKS! I get enough publicity as it is" Harry said "How about..... if EVERYONE rises up on their broomsticks around the dark mark and charges at it!!!!" Ginny said suddenly Cara and Ginny exchanged a high five "YES!"  
  
Everyone started to clear out and head for the next class. Cara and Ginny said goodbye as they went to History of Magic and the sixth years headed for transfiguration. Professor McGonagall was waiting for Harry outside her classroom. "So Potter, can you handle being captain this year" she said with a smile. Harry's eyes widened "Thank you professor"  
"It takes a lot of responsibility Potter. You will have to have try outs, make decisions, conduct practice and keep the Quiddich cup within our house. Will you remain alive for the rest of the year" Professor Macgonagall said with a wink.  
  
"Definitely, I will post a sign announcing Friday evening try-outs for the empty chaser positions" Harry told her  
  
"Please put up signs for beater positions too...." Professor MacGonagall pleaded.  
  
Harry laughed knowing that the two beaters they chose last year were horrible. "Whatever you say professor!"  
  
Harry quickly told Ron what just happened during the few minutes class started.  
  
"You are going to appoint Cara and Ginny as chasers aren't you" he asked nervously. Harry nodded. "If they're the best ones there. They probably will be, but if there is someone better--"  
"There isn't" Ron said quickly with a smile. "Ok" Harry said smiling. "I just hope that we can find two better beaters"  
  
Professor McGonagall was very happy to see that Harry did every piece of his homework very well. In fact, only Hermione had longer essays than him. It became a whole lot easier in class because of it.  
  
Suddenly, the girl with the sleek black hair they saw earlier in front of Professor Snape's corridor rushed into Professor McGonagal's classroom. She was white faced and out of breath. "Professor McGonagal, there is something you need to see. Malinda Marsh...is dead"  
  
Everyone in the class gasped out loud. Professor McGonagal hurried outside. "Stay in here class. Continue studying the dangers of being an animagus! "  
  
"Roseanna is so full of crap" Hannah Abbott said as soon as they left. "She constantly whines to Professor Snape whenever McGonagall gives her too much homework and he believes her every word. I'm serious. If you thought that Malfoy is his little pet, think again."  
  
"How do you know" Hermione asked.  
  
"She was upset about not getting head girl. I saw it through the crack of the door." Hannah replied.  
  
Harry crept up to the crack of the door and watched. He was horrified at what he saw. Rosanna was crying on Professor MacGonagal's shoulder. "He should be expelled!" she cried pointing at someone. Harry couldn't see who it was since both she and McGonagall were covering him. "He killed her'  
She reached over to slap him across the face. As he stepped back. Harry saw who it was. It was Mark. 


	16. 16

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling is the smartest woman alive. She would probably be appalled if she read this melodramatic crap. I hope that this doesn't put ideas in any of your heads about what might happen in future HP books because I KNOW NOTHING!!! I don't own any of the characters either... This whole thing is therapy (because I was upset over the character she killed off) I'm just posting it because people told me to…  
  
"What is the matter" Dumbledore asked suddenly appearing like out of no where on the scene. Rosanna began sobbing again. "He..... killed.... Malinda Marsh! He killed my best friend in the whole world!"  
  
"Professor", Mark said looking straight at Dumbledore. "I swear I didn't"  
  
Dumbledore looked deep in thought. He looked at Mark who was very upset. Then, he looked over at Rosanna who was smirking.  
  
"Mr. Evans, I would like a word alone. Minerva, will you please escort Roseanna to the corridor she's supposed to watch." Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
Harry watched Professor MacGonagall grab Roseanna by the arm and gently escort her from the hall. When they were finally alone, he looked at Mark. "Well" Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
"I got lost, Professor. It's my first day here and the stairways keep changing. I heard a scream and suddenly followed it to see what was going on... I thought I could possibly help. Then I saw a girl... dead on the floor. Roseanna caught me at the scene and now I'm going to get expelled at the very least for this. I'm going to have to live like a muggle... I will have to go back to Surrey, get beat up by Dudley Dursley and his friends for the rest of my life." He looked at the floor and was trembling at the thought.  
  
"This" Dumbledore said with a half smile, "Reminds me of another boy who was blamed for deaths of other students. He ended up saving the school from closing and from a lot of people getting hurt and dying. If I am not mistaken, you are very much like this boy... more than you realize."  
  
Harry listened even more attentively. He knew exactly who Dumbledore was talking about. Mark just looked back at Dumbledore. His spirits seemed to rise and he looked less scared of his fate.  
  
"Am I off the hook" he asked hopefully.  
  
"You won't be expelled today Mark. I daresay there will be things that you will need to do this year." Dumbledore said with a smile.  
  
Mark breathed a huge sigh of relief and shook Dumbledore's hand.  
  
Harry saw Professor MacGonagall coming and ran back to his seat.  
  
"I'm sorry I had to leave and take care of business. We will continue tomorrow" she said out of breath.  
  
Everyone got up to leave the room. Harry became deep in thought. How close exactly were he and Mark? He was so glad that everyone was busy asking Hannah about what she heard about Rosanna because it gave Harry a chance to think about how he's going to start up a conversation with Mark. Harry had to find him, he HAD to know if they were somehow related.  
  
All of a sudden, Harry heard a voice and saw a figure running toward him.  
  
"Watch out Harry!!!" screamed Mark as he ran toward him with a book. Mark was very fast and flung his book out hitting something behind his head. Harry turned around and saw Draco who was continuously throwing large stink pellots at his head. Harry grabbed a heavy book from his bag and helped Mark fend off the stink pellets that were coming his way. Mark hit one incredibly hard that it hit Malfoy directly in the face. It spattered all over him and Malfoy ran away screaming. Everyone cheered Mark.  
"Wow" said Neville. "That stink pellet was about an inch or so from your head Harry. If it hit you in the right spot, it could have knocked you out!"  
"And he was running from across the hall." Hermione added. "And he had the strength to pelt it back toward Malfoy"  
  
Harry then had an idea "See you guys later" he said to Ron, Hermione, Neville and the others. "Mark, please come with me. I have to check it out first, but if we're allowed, I have a proposition for you?  
  
Mark followed Harry back to Professor MacGonagall's room. "Back so soon Mr Evans" she said questioningly.  
  
"Professor" Harry said smiling. "I think we found a new beater"  
Mark looked at Harry with his mouth opened wide. "But I'm only a first year." he said sadly. "We're not allowed brooms"  
"Mark, I was a first year when I became seeker" Harry told him. "How good is he" Professor MacGonagall asked Harry grinned. "Well, Malfoy flung a stink pellot at me. It almost hit my head. Mark here ran from across the room and hit it away from me just inches before it was going to hit me. Malfoy continued to throw them at us and although I blocked a few, he got most of them. The last one, he was able to knock right back at Malfoy even though it was coming at a high speed."  
  
MacGonagall looked thoughtful. "Hmmm....."  
"That's pretty good Mr. Evans" MacGonagall said finally. "Very well" she said taking out a piece of parchment and signing it. "I give you my permission to try out on Friday. Though he sounds better than the current ones we have now, we still have to see if he can fly."  
  
"But I don't even have a broomstick." Mark said "We'll take care of it" MacGonagall said with a smile. "Now, you two better get going to class, you wouldn't want to be late."  
  
Harry's heart sunk. This was his chance to ask Mark what he was dying to ask since he was sorted. "I guess I'll see you on Friday?"  
  
"Talk to you Friday Harry" Mark replied  
  
"Thanks for stopping that stink pellet Mark" Harry added.  
  
They both went their separate ways to their separate classes. Harry anxious for Friday to come. 


	17. 17

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling is the smartest woman alive. She would probably be appalled if she read this melodramatic crap. I hope that this doesn't put ideas in any of your heads about what might happen in future HP books because I KNOW NOTHING!!! I don't own any of the characters either... This whole thing is therapy (because I was upset over the character she killed off) I'm just posting it because people told me to…  
  
Harry's first week at Hogwarts was very stressful. NEWT classes were very difficult. The teachers, however were very impressed that Harry did his homework so well over the holidays and understood the material. Because of that, Harry definitely didn't struggle as much as he could have. The fact that he no longer had Divination, Astronomy and History of Magic probably helped his homework load but Professor Snape made up for that. He gave his classes piles and piles of homework every class. Harry appreciated Hermione's friendship more than ever and because of her, Harry was focused and able to complete his homework before Friday night when he had Quiddich try-outs.  
  
Harry left for the quiddich court right after class. He, 7th year Katie Bell and Ron worked out how they were going to work the beater and chaser try- outs. The beaters were going to fly from 50 feet away, Katie was going to control both bludgers with her wand and the people trying out will smack both of the bludgers at a given bulls eye target that Harry will by flying around with. . Then the chasers were going to try out against Ron as keeper. They will make their decisions with Professor MacGonagall afterwards. Harry then took his firebolt out. As he put his hand over the handle of it. He bit his lip. Sirius gave it to him. Harry wished he could have told Sirius about him being captain of the Gryffindor Quiddich team.... Harry came back to reality as he saw Mark step on to the field with a school broom.  
  
"Hi Harry" Mark greeted him cheerfully.  
"Hello Mark" Harry greeted back. "Are you ready."  
  
"If these brooms could fly better." he told Harry. Harry smiled sympathetically at Mark as he looked at the broom he was holding. "Well, at least you had the sense to pick the best one"  
  
"Harry" Mark said very quietly. "I don't know if you heard this or not, but I almost got in trouble on the first day of school"  
  
Harry nodded. "I was in transfiguration that day, and I could hear everything that Dumbledore said to you."  
  
"Even the part about another boy that was blamed for attacking people in his second year? Mark asked  
  
"That was me" Harry said in a serious and anxious tone. "The one that you share qualities with"  
  
There was an awkward silence "I know exactly why we are alike" Mark said biting his lip.  
  
Harry then gave him an curious glare.  
  
"Your mother Lily" Mark said slowly. "Was my father's cousin."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. "That means we are--"  
  
"Second cousins" Mark interrupted. "My parents told me that you were my cousin when I was six... when you were eleven and found out you were a wizard. Every time my family and I would drive by your house, I would wonder if you knew what you were yet. My parents were both muggles, but as your mother's favorite cousin, my father saw the signs when I was two and contacted Professor Dumbledore immediately."  
  
"But if you are my blood relative, why can't I just...." Harry began  
  
"Because the blood line runs deeper with your aunt Petunia. It's very complicated how it works Harry. I myself would have liked an older cousin to hang out with, and I knew since forever. I was forbidden by Dumbledore to tell you until you are 16. He didn't want you to think you had a way out of living with the Dursley's. They're horrible people, but he has something in Dumbledore's mind that they are the best protection that you can get" Mark explained.  
  
"But Mark" Harry started. "He respected my godfather's wishes to let me live at his old house. I don't have to be at the Dursley's any more."  
  
"Well... you are sixteen, and from what I heard, you can sure take care of yourself" Mark told him. "  
  
Just then; Cara, Ginny and Ron came onto the Quiddich feild laughing and joking around, each carrying a broomstick.  
  
"Harry, you missed it." Ron said through his laughter. "Goyle fell off his broom and landed on Crabbe. I REALLY shouldn't have thrown that cupcake at him."  
"Yeah" Ginny added "Maybe if we tell him the bludgers are made of chocolate, they will let it hit their faces trying to eat it"  
"DO IT..........!" Cara said to Ron with a big smile. Ron's ears went red  
  
An hour later everyone who wanted to try out for the team was there. MacGonagall blew a whistle as the beaters got in line to knock the bludgers against the target. Mark, by far was the best. Slopper and Kirke, who replaced Fred and George after they were kicked off last year, didn't seem to get much better. Slopper missed the bludger and it hit him in the head knocking him out cold. Madame Hooch carried him to the hospital wing. Kirke hit the bludger but it swayed so far from it's target and almost hit Cara in the head. Ron was very mad and yelled at him going on and on about how he is NOT going to be on the team making Cara smile appreciatively.  
  
Mark turned out to be an incredible flyer. Katie compared his talent to the Weasley twins which made Mark beam. Mark definitely made the team.  
  
A skinny second year girl that looked sort of familiar was next. For her size, you would think that she wasn't strong, but she swung the bat and broke the target giving Harry a delighted flight as it almost ploughed into his stomach. "What's your name" Harry asked her.  
  
"Amy Wood" she replied with a smile. Harry and Katie looked at each other "Oliver's sister.... talent runs in the family" Katie said finally. "Congratulations, you made the team"  
  
"YES!" said the girl throwing a fist in the air.  
  
Cara and Ginny were obviously the best chasers in the crowd, although a lot of them were very good too.  
  
"We seem to have a star team" Harry said to everyone. "I am looking forward to working with you all. We will train very hard and keep up the winning streak that Oliver and Angelina left behind. How about a practice tomorrow morning at 9 am"  
  
Amy gave Harry a look "What about seven. We can train two more hours that way"  
  
"I see something else runs in the family" Katie whispered to Harry.  
  
Harry looked at her and nodded. "We'll practice at eight, get some sleep and eat a good breakfast so we can make our first practice a good ones. See you tomorrow morning"  
  
"And if you want to join the inter-house halftime show, please meet here at 1pm" Cara added. 


	18. 18

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling is the smartest woman alive. She would probably be appalled if she read this melodramatic crap. I hope that this doesn't put ideas in any of your heads about what might happen in future HP books because I KNOW NOTHING!!! I don't own any of the characters either... This whole thing is therapy (because I was upset over the character she killed off) I'm just posting it because people told me to…   
  
Their first Quiddich practice was great. Both Amy and Mark turned out to be amazing beaters and they were so well behaved when it came to following Harry's directions. Because of them, none of the bludgers came close to them, though one did "accidentally" almost hit Draco Malfoy (who they realized were spying on them) in the arm. "Woops, SORRY!" Mark said sarcastically at Malfoy before flying off.  
  
Cara and Ginny taught the rest how to do spins on their brooms in the air.  
  
"Dad taught me how to do it correctly. He used this move when he was younger and it always succeeded in confusing the heck out of the other team. When you have the quaffle and/or want to confuse someone, this is a very practical move.... no Ron, remember what I taught you about spotting."  
  
Cara took his head in her hands and his ears turned beat red. "Ok Ron, move your body around but don't stop looking at me until your body is completely turned. Then whip your head around" She had him do it slowly until he understood the concept of spotting. "Very good Ron! You got it perfectly"  
"You're a great teacher Cara" Ron said beaming back at her.  
  
"I don't think she needed to tell him to keep looking at her" Harry whispered to Ginny who laughed. "I know" she said back to him. Harry worked with the beaters on their speed and accuracy and Ron worked with the chasers. Harry could even catch the snitch WHILE he worked with the beaters. Harry was tired, but it was very fulfilling to know that his Quiddich team was really good this year. Harry changed back into his other clothes while Ron and Cara continued to work on spotting. He met Hermione for lunch.  
  
Hermione seemed to be waiting there for him. She looked very anxious about something and a feeling of worry came over Harry's face.  
  
"What's wrong" Harry asked putting a hand on her shoulder. "Are you worried about seeing your parents, because you know I will always be there for you."  
  
"I need you to teach me how to fly Harry. I need to learn because it will change the morale of Hogwarts students. It will give everyone hope. Harry, I want to be a major part of that"  
  
Harry looked at his best friend in shock. Every time she got on a flying object or animal, she panicked. She was terrified riding both the hippogriff and the threstral. Now she wanted to ride on a broom. Hermione was definitely full of surprises.  
"I will teach you if you want" he told her with a smile. "The first meeting is later today." "Where's Ron and Cara" she asked Harry laughed. "On the Quiddich court. Cara is teaching Ron her moves"  
  
After lunch, Harry, Hermione, Neville Semeaus, Ginny and Dean walked up to the Quiddich court. Everyone there, broke out into private conversation. Cara and Ron was handing out brooms from her huge pile. The brooms were brand new and the handles were multicolored. They were one of the most beautiful things that Harry ever saw. Cara had a broom that that seemed to glow in the same purple as her eyes.  
  
"Dad made these brooms in his factory with the help of his dedicated house elves. " Cara explained. "WHAT!!!" Hermione said angrily shoving the broomstick back at Cara. "I am taking no part of something where I ride broomstick made on enslaved house elf labor!!!"  
"Oh" said Cara with a hurt look on her face. "Dad paid them and they only worked when they wanted"  
"How much?" Hermione asked suspiciously. "A galleon a day spending money and all of their needs met" Cara answered back. "We were all for house elf liberation"  
  
"Really... because I'm starting a "Society of the Promotion of Elfish Welfare" Hermione said considerably warmer toward Cara now knowing she believes in the same cause as she does.  
  
"That is so cool Hermione. I am completely for the equality of all magical and non-magical creatures" Cara said back to her. "I'm hoping that everyone will agree to promote messages about overall equality and not just being against discrimination of blood"  
  
Soon, about thirty six more members of the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses came to the meeting. They all sat on the ground in and attentively looked up at Cara and Ginny.  
  
Cara motioned to Dean and Ron and Colin Creevy to come up with them. Dean held several large rolls of parchment. Ron helped him unroll it and when it did, it portrayed a moving picture. Everyone was on their brooms flying around happily together. When suddenly, a very comedic picture of the dark mark flew into the air. The skull was dressed like a hippie, smoking from the ears and choking on the snake. The peoplebroke into three. One part formed a bird, flying at him, but the snake bit the bird in the wing and the bird fell. Then another third formed a badger, but it was struck down also. The lion was struck down too after it's fighting battle. The dark mark grew bigger and bigger as it defeated each three individual houses. All of a sudden, an image of a phoenix flew above and dropped on each part of the houses. It burned into flames and the image vanished. The fallen bird, badger and lion formed a baby phoenix which flew up to the dark mark. an image opened it's mouth and a note escaped it's mouth. (represented by a person) and went through the image of the dark mark shattering it. Then there was celebrating and dancing. With their bodies, they formed.  
  
Be stronger and united Than weaker and divided!  
  
And then there were images of sparks and the show ended.  
  
Everyone was amazed at what they just saw. "Dean, how on earth did you do that?!" Neville asked.  
  
"When Ginny and Cara told me by the beginning of August, I got to work on it right away" he said in pride.  
  
"It's wonderful" Ginny said giving her boyfriend a short kiss on the cheek.  
  
"We have until November 8th to get this routine down." Cara said frantically. "Raise your hands if you have flown on a broomstick before."  
  
Hermione and Neville were the only ones that didn't know how. Fulfilling his request from Hermione, Harry volunteered to teach them how to fly. Harry picked up one of Cara's brooms. Neville and Hermione did the same thing. "As we did in our first year. We are going to mount our brooms.... No Neville, don't tangle your feet just yet." Harry said demonstrating the proper way to mount.  
"Now.." he continued. "The broom will do exactly what you tell it to. I promise. Lightly bend your knees, and go upwards...Hermione, if you bend you knees that far, you will go higher than you intend to at this moment."  
The broomstick Harry was mounting glowed brightly. "Here, follow my lead."  
  
Harry got on his broomstick, and slowly flew up ten feet.  
"Now" he said as he went up in the air. "When you are up in the air tilt your broom down just a bit. It will follow what you tell it to do and you will go on the ground safely. Who wants to try it first?"  
  
Neville saw that Hermione was hesitant, so he bravely raised his hand. When Harry told him to, he went off the ground, though he did fly thirty feet instead of ten. That caused Neville to get nervous and lean the broom in farther that he intended to also and he made a dive into the ground. Luckily, he had the sense to pull out just before he touched the ground. "Wow Neville" Harry said in amazement. "Nice dive! I don't think you meant to do that though. Would you like to try again?"  
Neville got back on his broom and did it the correct way. It would have been perfect if he didn't trip when he got to the ground. "Great Job Neville. Really I mean it. You are working hard." Harry said sincerely. "Your turn Hermione"  
  
Hermione bit her lip. She mounted her broom and lazily pushed off only taking her five feet higher that she was at the moment. She then very slowly turned her handle down and go on the ground. This whole process took five minutes. "Hermione" Harry said gently. "If you hang on tight, you won't fall. Let's do it again. I'll go up with you to catch you if you fall. Just try to keep up the pace with me."  
  
Hermione looked over at Harry and nodded. She and Harry went up fifteen feet "Ok" Harry told her. "Good Job!" He flew over to where she was to the point where their shoulders touched. "Ok, bend your broomstick as fast and as low as I bend mine. You should do the exact same thing I do. Don't do anything else. You have to trust me." Harry said with a smile.  
  
With a nervous nod, Hermione did what she was told and flew down at the exact same speed as Harry. She was able to retain her balance as she came onto the ground.  
  
"Ok, both of you try it together without me" Harry said smiling. Both Neville and Hermione kicked off, and came down to the ground with ease. They mastered the move within fifteen minutes. Although Hermione was still nervous, she was way more confident. Soon with Harry's help, they were able to fly straight across the Quiddich field at a surprising rapid speed and height for people who had just got on broomsticks for the first time an hour ago. Everyone else stopped what they were doing. Harry began to teach them how to turn. That was a little bit more difficult owing to the fact that Neville almost slid off his broom and Hermione hung on for dear life every time she turned. Still it was better than they were before and Harry became incredibly amazed at how Hermione and Neville learned to fly in an hour and a half. They left to see what Cara was teaching the others and was glad to see that they haven't missed much. It was very hard to teach forty people the same routine and put them in the right places at the right time and it was getting close to dinnertime.  
  
"Does anyone have any comments, questions or suggestions we all go."  
Some of the boys started instantly to complain. "This is starting to seem like ballet... I don't want to be a wuss." Zacharaus Smith whined. Cara rolled her eyes. "We are promoting an anti-Voldemort, anti-discrimination statement. Besides, I was thinking you were a talented Quiddich player who could fly really well and you were one that could handle the tougher moves that you can't show off during quiddich games."  
  
"Can I have a sword?" he asked her excitedly.  
  
"Yes Zacharaus, you can have a sword" Cara said rolling her eyes  
  
"Excuse me" said a fourth year. "When I was nine, I was involved in the dance team squad at my muggle school. The way we did it to make it easier is that the captain would teach the routine to a fraction of the people she delegated as leaders and the leaders taught their group the routine.  
  
"That's an excellent idea" Cara said "Great thinking. If anyone interested in being a leader, please meet me on Wednesday after all classes. Great job for the first meeting everyone. "  
  
Everyone who was really hungry by this time, raced towards the Great Hall for food. Dean picked Ginny up and ran with her.  
  
It was just Ron, Cara, Harry and Hermione now.  
  
"Are we going to have music at all for this" Hermione asked Cara Cara nodded. "My cousin is very musically talented. She graduated from Hogwarts last year from Ravenclaw and accompanies singers and acts during the "Chudley Cannons" half time shows. I asked her for a recording that we could use last night and she said she will have it written and done by next week."  
"EXCELLENT!" Ron said excitedly. "Top class music" Ron's stomach began to grumble very loudly. "Let's go to dinner" he said offering his arm to Cara who took it with a smile. She started to skip and Ron followed (or at least tried to). Harry and Hermione walked slowly behind them.  
  
"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Harry asked her. Hermione bit her lip and Harry saw a tear roll down her face. Harry saw that this was a bad conversation started. "You will be all right" he said giving her a one armed hug.  
  
"You are such a great friend Harry" she said leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
For the rest of the walk back to the castle and through dinner, neither of them talked. Hermione gave her best friend Harry Potter a look of deep appreciation.  
  
Harry laid out his best clothes for the trip to St. Mungo's tomorrow. He worried about how he could deal with being at St. Mungo's again and how he could support Hermione as she saw her parents in the hospital bed."  
  
He looked at the watch with the picture of Sirius and his father. "Please help me" he thought desperately 


	19. 19

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling is the smartest woman alive. She would probably be appalled if she read this melodramatic crap. I hope that this doesn't put ideas in any of your heads about what might happen in future HP books because I KNOW NOTHING!!! I don't own any of the characters either... This whole thing is therapy (because I was upset over the character she killed off) I'm just posting it because people told me to...

Harry woke up at six the next morning. Though very tired, he got out of bed and took a shower. "Damn hair!" he said trying to smooth it out. He looked in the mirror. "It's the best I could do" Harry said to himself. He got dressed in a nice shirt, trousers and jacket. He brushed his teeth and nervously met Hermione in the common room. She was wearing a sleeveless green top and a long white skirt. She smiled slightly when she saw him but he could see she was struggling with something. "Harry, will you help me with this necklace. My Mom gave it to me when I was four, and I thought it would be nice if I wear it today. I just never bothered to learn how to put jewelry on." "Definitely" Harry said as he rushed over to Hermione. Since Harry was a baby he watched Aunt Petunia put on all of her nice pieces of jewelry by the window so the neighbors could see, so he knew full well how women put on jewelry. He took the necklace from Hermione and undid the clasp. He gently put it around her neck and moved her slightly less bushy hair aside to clasp it together in the back. "Thanks Harry" she said smiling. "Let's go see proffessor Magonagall now. She's going to set up a portkey"   
Harry and Hermione walked together brushing shoulders. Professor Insper was waiting for them instead of McGonagall.  
"Dumbledore said he would find you here too" he said to Harry. "I'm not sure I agree it's safe, but you're sixteen years old now and you have the right to be a good friend, putting your life in danger"  
"How is he putting his life in danger by coming with me Proffesor" Hermione said biting her lip. "Because if he is, then I don't want him to go"  
"Well Hermione," Professor Insper said smiling "Death eaters could be undercover knowing that you are going. We're only going to have Bill Weasley there as a guard and the new rule by Dumbledore is that each underage wizard associated with the order of the phoenix must have one or more of age wizards accompany them when leaving Hogwarts. It was hard enough getting Bill to take off work as it is Hermione."  
Hermione's voice started to crack and a tear rolled down her eyes. Proffessor Insper saw it and gave her a sympathetic pat on the back.  
"But if you absolutely need Mr. Potter with you for support, I myself will volunteer to accompany you with Bill"  
Proffessor Insper tapped a woolen sock with his wand and it began to glow.  
"On the count of three, you know what to do" he said  
"One....Two......----"  
As Harry grabbed onto his part of the sock, he felt that familiar feeling behind his navel and they all appeared behind the building. As Hermione saw St Mungo's, she automatically grabbed Harry by the arm.  
All of a sudden, there was an old man who grabbed Harry's shoulder. Harry was shocked and almost yelled.  
"Relax guys, it's just me" he said in a voice he recognized as Bill Weasley.  
"Hello Bill" Harry said smiling.  
"What are you doing here Harry", he asked.  
Hermione stepped in. "Harry is being my best friend." she smiled.  
"Sure, ok" he said shaking Harry's hand happily. He then turned to Professor Insper.  
"You must be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher" he said shaking his hand as well. "Dumbledore said so many good things about you"  
Professor Insper laughed. "I try"  
Bill turned to Hermione. "Are you ok he said giving her a sympathetic pat on the back."  
She looked at Harry quickly before she went back to Bill and nodded. "Let's go then"   
The four of them walked towards the mannequin  
"We're here to see Mr. and Mrs. Granger" Professor Insper said clearly.  
The mannequin winked and let them through. The waiting room was empty except for a man who currently lost both of his arms.  
"You two sit here" Bill said pointing to Harry and Hermione. "We'll talk to the receptionist. It might take a while because of the fact that they're muggles." Harry squeezed her hand. Hermione fell asleep curled up in her seat. They seemed to be waiting there for hours. Hermione began to twitch in her sleep.  
"No...not Harry...please not Harry"  
Harry looked a Professor Insper who lightly put his hand on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione automatically woke up from her nap.  
"Are you ok" Harry said in a concerned voice  
"Definitely" Hermione replied suddenly. She began to bite her lip nervously and look away from Harry. They sat there in awkward silence for the rest of the time in the waiting room. Hermione was SO nervous and was obviously hiding something. Harry wondered what it was, knowing it had something to do with him and thinking he probably provoked it telling everyone about the prophesy that day in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Both Professor Insper and Bill sat there looking at the both of them in deep sympathy. Harry couldn't take this anymore. He hoped that the receptionist would finally call them. It was six hours later and the other patients were long gone. During that time, the receptionist that looked a hag kept looking up and saying "One Moment Please" "You may see the muggles now, although I don't know why you would want to" the receptionist said in a very nasty voice. Harry was so angry. "The MUGGLES, you talk about, is this young lady's parents, BITCH!!!" he called as Proffessor Insper and Bill kept him from taking out his wand and cursing her to death.  
"Harry, it's ok" Hermione said pulling him back. "I don't want you to get in trouble"  
A slight smile developed on her face. "Thank you though."  
Harry nodded. They reached the doors to the muggle ward.  
"Ok kids, we'll wait for you outside" Bill and Proffessor Insper said smiling.  
Hermione started to tremble again. She grabbed Harry's hand as they went through the doors. Her grip became so tight, it almost hurt Harry's hand. "Are you ready" he asked her Hermione nodded. "Yes" she said defiantly. Harry opened the door. The Grangers were lying down in a double bed.  
Hermione let go of Harry's hand and ran towards her parents who were sleeping.  
She grabbed ahold of her mother's hand, and then her father's. She looked like she was beyone tears and defiantly gazed at her parents as though they would die and the world would end if she ever looked away. Harry had no idea what to do. He didn't want to interupt, yet he wanted to comfort his best friend.  
He began to notice the bed that they were sleeping in. There was a rusty metal spring hanging out of the corner of the mattress. He pressed it and it felt really lumpy. It must not be very comfortable. He looked around at the dresser drawers, they too looked like hospital picked it up off the side of the road. There were also roaches in the room and it was dreadfully cold. All this made Harry very angry. Just because the Grangers weren't of their kind, doesn't mean that they should be treated like this.  
Hermione finally sat on the hardwood floor and put her head between her legs. Harry took this as his cue. "Hermione, I am so sorry, can I do anything to help" he said gently stroking her back.  
Her head automatically fell to his shoulder. Harry put his arm around her and held her close to him.  
"You don't have to be so strong Hermione" Harry wispered.  
Hermione nodded as a single tear ran down her face. She allowed Harry to wipe it away for her.  
For the next few minutes, they held each other in silence. Hermione then straightened up, wiped her face. She avoided looking at her parents on the way out. Harry followed her out of the room to where Proffessor Insper and Bill was waiting for them.  
"Let's go back to Hogwarts... I can't stand being here" she said in an emotionless voice.  
Proffessor Insper exchanged looks with Harry for a moment.  
"Ok Hermione, you're the boss dear" he said in a comforting voice. They walked down the corridor and all of a sudden, they bumped into something. Proffessor Insper waved his arms out around him like he was viciously grabbing something. An invisibility cloak fell to the ground and there stood someone in a death eater's outfit...

Hermione gasped and Harry held his wand out on instinct. The death eater apparated.

Hermione, Harry, Proffessor Insper and Bill exchanged very shocked looks...


	20. 20

  
  
Disclaimer- J.K Rowling is the smartest woman alive. She would probably be appalled if she read this melodramatic crap. I hope that this doesn't put ideas in any of your heads about what might happen in future HP books because I KNOW NOTHING!!! I don't own any of the characters either... This whole thing is therapy (because I was upset over the character she killed off) I'm just posting it because people told me to… Harry and Hermione went off to the boy's dormitory. It was the middle of the day, and he knew that they would all be out. He felt that he really needed to talk to his friend alone and this was the only opportunity he had. Hermione was really quiet lately and Harry was very concerned for her current state of mind. "Harry, he was going to try and get to my parents again to finish them off. I don't want them at the hospital anymore. I want them here at Hogwarts" she told him.  
Harry nodded back at her. "This sounds just like Neville's parents. I doubt being in that hospital does anything and especially after today, I really don't trust St. Mungo's anymore." Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione's shoulder. "They're going to be ok though Hermione. Because, I'm going to kill Malfoy... junior and senior before they can kill yours or Neville's parents... or anyone else for that matter" "Don't get yourself killed in the process Harry. Please" Hermione looked at him with concern Harry smiled. "Don't worry... with my rage, they don't have a chance" Suddenly, Harry's scar began to burn with searing pain. Hermione's face faded away and he was walking down that corridor he visited last year. He came to the veil and saw a familiar face, hearing distant murmuring in the background... All of a sudden, he heard Sirius's voice, as clear as day saying.  
"You can't keep me here! I've got to get back to Harry!!! I've GOT to get back to Harry. He's in trouble. NO. I'm NOT going with you." Harry gasped as everything turned white and slowly Hermione's petrified face focused into view. Her brown eyes stared at Harry in horror and Harry found himself on the floor drenched in sweat.  
Harry got up slowly. It was hard for him to regain his breath.  
"Are you ok" he heard Hermione say distantly as she touched his shoulder.  
Everything went cold and black and Harry hit the floor. 


	21. 21

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling is the smartest woman alive. She would probably be appalled if she read this melodramatic crap. I hope that this doesn't put ideas in any of your heads about what might happen in future HP books because I KNOW NOTHING!!! I don't own any of the characters either... This whole thing is therapy (because I was upset over the character she killed off) I'm just posting it because people told me to...

"We were talking, and then all of a sudden, he grabbed his scar and just passed out... I felt his hand and it was instantly cold. He opened his eyes for a while but didn't respond to me... Then he passed out again. And I am really scared he......."  
Hermione gasped. Harry realized that his hand was moving again. Harry opened his eyes and saw the faces of Hermione, Professor Insper and Professor Dumbledore look back into his.  
  
Hermione bit her lip as a tear went down her face.  
"Oh Harry" she said flinging her arms around his neck. "I thought I lost you"  
  
Harry was so confused. What happened to him? He didn't go on any dangerous mission and he felt like he died. He then remembered his dream perfectly and realized that he didn't want to tell Hermione what he just witnessed. He didn't want to tell ANYONE. The feelings of Sirius' loss were coming back stronger than ever now.  
  
"I'm fine everyone. I just have a vision... I really don't want to talk about it now" Harry said stubbornly.  
  
Hermione nodded "Let's go get lunch. I'm starving"  
  
Harry and Hermione met Cara and Ginny holding Ron up. Ron looked like he was in a lot of pain.  
  
"He's ok" Cara explained. "Ron just broke his foot attempting to show me this one move he had been working on for a while. It was pretty good and very complicated."  
  
"But balancing on a broom, very fast at 50 feet in the air just to impress a girl is a very stupid thing to do" Ginny cut in.  
  
Ron's face turned redder than Harry had ever seen. He gave his sister the dirtiest look he could muster.  
  
Cara smiled and held him closer. "Well, I thought you looked really cool up there Ron. You actually maintained balance for about 30 seconds."  
The look of pain disappeared and a huge smile spread across Ron's face.  
"Come on Ron, let's take you to the hospital wing" Cara said.  
They started moving again.  
"After we're out and back on the Quiddich court, can I try it again!" they heard Ron ask  
They heard Cara laugh in shock... "Ha....Ronald Weasley, I am NOT making a second trip up to the hospital wing because you broke your foot trying to perform the same aerodynamically impossible move a SECOND time right after you went to get your foot mended for doing it the first time!"  
  
"Ok" said Ron obediently.  
  
"Whoa" Harry said after he saw them leave "She's tough"  
Hermione smiled, "Yeah, those two are going to get married or something...Seriously, riding a broomstick like a surfboard or something fifty feet in the air... That's crazy stuff Harry"  
"I like her" Harry told her "Ron needs a girl like her"  
Hermione hesitated but then said "What do you need?"  
Harry stopped short. He wasn't expecting that from her now. Sure he liked her, but he couldn't picture himself pouring his heart out in front of everyone in the Great Hall.  
"Um.... chicken" Harry said grabbing the biggest chicken leg from the table. "I'm starved Hermione... and this chicken was saying to me for twenty minutes... "EAT ME".... so therefore... I must eat it... I NEED to eat it Hermione"  
Harry savagely ripped a big bite of chicken with his teeth and swallowed it whole!!!  
"AHHHH... satisfaction!"  
Hermione rolled her eyes but couldn't help but laugh! 


	22. 22

  
  
Disclaimer- J.K Rowling is the smartest woman alive. She would probably be appalled if she read this melodramatic crap. I hope that this doesn't put ideas in any of your heads about what might happen in future HP books because I KNOW NOTHING!!! I don't own any of the characters either... This whole thing is therapy (because I was upset over the character she killed off) I'm just posting it because people told me to...  
  
After a long, hard Quiddich match the Friday night before the game, Harry went straight up to his bed and crashed. He was in a green meadow and was running. He saw a very familiar beautiful girl up ahead with open arms waiting for him. He ran faster and faster toward her, but before he could make out who she was, Harry found himself in the department of mysteries.  
  
"You will never get out Black! You're coming with me!" he heard a raspy voice he definitely didn't recognize echo loudly. This voice sent chills up his spine and sounded like death itself.  
  
"No" he heard his godfather say loudly... I am NOT coming with you. I need to see if Harry is OK. Please let me out"  
  
"Sirius!!!!" Harry screamed. "Where are you"  
Harry started banging on the walls "SIRIUS!!!! come back! Tell me where you are!"  
  
Harry felt himself shake and his scar sear with intense pain. The faces of his teammates and Hermione came into view.  
"Are you ok" asked Mark. "We could postpone this game so you could get your head straight."  
"I'm fine" he told them, "Just had a bad dream"  
Ron looked Harry in the eye "Are you sure mate, do you think that... you know--"  
  
"I'M FINE!" Harry yelled "What time is it?"  
  
"It's 8am remember.... last minute practice!" Ron said  
  
"Come on Potter, hustle. You're supposed to be the captain. We need you to be with it" Amy Wood said taking Harry's Quiddich robes from the top of his dresser and throwing it at him.  
  
Four hours later, after their intense practice and a big breakfast, the whole Gryffindor team felt like they were incredibly ready to take on the Slytherins. Everyone looked to Harry for a pre-game speech.  
  
"Ok everyone" Harry began. "We have worked really hard so far and I am very proud of each and every one of you. Now let's go and beat the Slytherins!"  
  
Katie Bell laughed and put her arm around Harry's shoulder. " Yay... a thirty second speech. I knew you'd make a great captain Harry"  
  
"Whoa" Cara said pointing at Draco Malfoy who was currently flying around the Quiddich field singing vulgar songs with his team. "How did he get to be captain?"  
  
"How do you think he did?" Ron said angrily. "Snape is currently sucking up to daddy! That or he bought his way to being team captain... I HATE the Malfoys!"  
  
"Aw Ron" Cara said sympathetically "Do you need a hug?"  
  
Ron's eyes lit up "Ok"  
Harry saw Ron close his eyes in pleasure as Cara flung her arms around his neck and give him a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"And here is the Gryffindor team" they heard the new announcer Melissa Felton, a 5th year Ravenclaw yell over the loudspeaker. "Mount your brooms everyone" Harry said smiling "good luck"  
  
"Here come Bell, Fair, Weasley, Wood, Evans, Weasley and..... Potter!" Melissa continued, "Last year's champion team going against the ambitious Slytherins. I don't know about you, but I can't wait to see what we have in store for today."  
  
Madame Hooch mounted her broom with the Quaffle and flew up to where the teams were ready to begin the game.  
"Captains, shake hands"  
  
Harry's stomach turned. The thought of having to touch Malfoy was absolutely revolting.  
  
The moment that Draco's hand touched Harry's, his scar began to burn. Though Harry was surprised, he tried his best not to let Draco see. Malfoy sneered at Harry as though he knew exactly why his scar hurt. Harry quickly pulled his hand back and gave Malfoy a dirty look.  
  
Melissa grabbed the microphone "The Quaffle is released and Weasley has possession of it... Look at her soar..... approaching the Slytherin's goal..... SCORE! Ten points for Gryffindor and a new record for the fastest goal of 6 seconds... Go Ginny!"  
  
The crowd cheered and chanted Ginny's name over and over again.  
  
"Ginny has controll of the quaffle again as both Slytherin beaters come her way." Melissa continued. "Wow, swift pass to Cara. Haven't seen anything like that before at Hogwarts. Cara gracefully flys toward the Slytherin goal... wow nice move, Crabbe and Goyle flew into each other obviously trying to knock Cara out... better luck next time boys... Cara continues to fly toward the goal and she passes to Katie Bell who is right near it... Katie scores.... another 10 points to Gryffindor."  
  
The crowd went wild again.  
  
"Bell has controll of the Quaffle, she flys towards the Slytherins... but oh no.... that must hurt... a bludger in the back of the head! Warrington of Slytherin now in control... Fair comes at him and.... Hey buddy, don't you be hitting my girl... JERK! .... ok, well at least she's ok. Weasley comes at him, but she throws her off his arm he shoots and.... Nice save Ron!"  
  
Malfoy ran over to Warrington and cursed him out as everyone cheered for Ron. Still the snitch couldn't be found.  
  
"Ok Weasley pitches the Quaffle to his sister, but wait she doesn't have it.... WATCH OUT for the bludger Ginny..... ooooo she narrowly escapes it... Bell is back in the game.... and how did Cara end up with the quaffle? I thought Ginny had it... Wow, now Bell has it..... back to Cara.... SCORE.... Another ten points to Gryffindor"  
  
Within a half an hour, the score was 200 to 10 and that was only because Ron accidently dropped the quaffle behind his head and it went through the hoops. That started up a chorus of "Weasley is our king" but Ron made up for it by kicking the ball 7/8ths of the way across the field to Ginny who easily got it by Bletchley (the Slytherin keeper). Throughout the whole game though, everyone on the Slytherin team seemed to make a special effort to try to get Cara out of action.  
  
The Slytherins called time out and they huddled together. Malfoy kept looking over his shoulder at the Gryffindor team with a devious smile. Harry noticed and felt pretty worried.   
  
"Break" the members of the Slytherin shouted as they broke their huddle.... and the game continued.  
"Potter and Malfoy race each other toward the snitch.... It's difficult to keep track of who is closer.... It looks like Harry is.... wait, Malfoy just pushed Harry out of the way and he's closer now.... They're neck and neck... oh, but what is going on down there. It looks like Crabbe and Goyle are... watch out Cara!"  
But it was too late. Amy went after a bludger going after Ginny and Mark hit the other one towards Malfoy to try to give Harry an advantage. Cara was left in the open waiting for the Katie to pass her the quaffle. Harry was about to get the snitch and all of a sudden he heard Ron scream.... "NO!!!!!!"  
Harry looked down and saw Cara fall headfirst into the ground from 150 feet in the air. Ron abandoned his goalpost and plunged into a dive. Everyone stopped midair and the crowd was silent. Just about 10 feet before hitting the ground, Ron caught her around the middle and carried her slowly to the ground. Of course the Slytherin chasers took his absence to their advantage and scored ten goals making the score 200 to 110. Still, Ron refused to return to his post. Luckily, Harry caught the snitch soon after and the game ended.  
  
They totally ignored the screams of the crowd and Melissa announcing Gryffindor as the winner. The rest of the team rushed over to see if Cara was all right. When they reached Ron and Cara. Harry saw that they were holding hands... and kissing. 


	23. 23

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling is the smartest woman alive. She would probably be appalled if she read this melodramatic crap. I hope that this doesn't put ideas in any of your heads about what might happen in future HP books because I KNOW NOTHING!!! I don't own any of the characters either... This whole thing is therapy (because I was upset over the character she killed off) I'm just posting it because people told me to...

Later that day in the common room, there was a big party. They beat the Slytherins, Ron and Cara were an official couple (everyone was hoping this would happen soon), and the entire Slytherin team were banned from practicing Quiddich for a whole month. In the midst of all this excitement, Harry couldn't help but think about what happened with Draco this afternoon at the game.  
  
When he came downstairs from changing into clean robes he saw Ron and Cara talking animatedly to Hermione.  
  
Ron was animatedly telling Hermione the tale of the way he rescued Cara. "I fought off the dragons. Draco Malfoy was breathing fire. I saw my fair maiden fall because of the evil trolls Crabbe and Goyle knocked her out of the sky. I took of on my noble steed... um... broom and flew as fast as I could to catch the fallen angel from the sky."  
  
Then he turned to Cara and grabbed her hand. Looking into her eyes he continued  
"Then I kiss the angel's lips to awaken her from mortal slumber and allow her to share her grace with the world once more"  
With that Ron leaned in and gently kissed Cara on the lips.  
  
Cara rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh Ron, You're not Shakespeare, but I love you anyway"  
With that Cara wrapped her arms tighter around Ron's waist and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
"Get a room" they heard Ginny call after them as she went to go talk to Dean Thomas.  
  
"So" Harry said with a serious tone in his voice. "I have to tell you guys something really important, but I don't want you to be scared or freak out. And I can't exactly tell you out in the open. The music is loud. Can we all go somewhere?  
  
"How about the boy's dormitory" Ron suggested.  
  
"Ok" Harry said with a nod.  
  
The four of them snuck upstairs to the boy's dorm without anyone noticing. Ron and Cara sat on Ron's and Harry and Hermione sat on his.  
  
"What is it" said Ron looking at Harry. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Remember when I shook Malfoy's hand at the game this afternoon?" Harry asked them.  
  
Cara laughed. "Yeah, you looked like you wanted to barf!  
  
Harry smiled "Yeah, I did. But my scar started to hurt while I was shaking it and it looked like he knew exactly what was happening"  
  
"Whoa!" said Ron "Malfoy sold his soul to Voldemort. We should tell the headmaster"  
  
"I don't think it works that way Ron. Other death eaters have touched him before and his scar didn't hurt him then" Hermione said  
  
"Didn't you say that Umbridge touched you last year and you felt the same way" Ron asked him.  
  
"If this piece of information means anything, I saw something glow from the inside of the boy's bathroom on the first floor on the way out to halftime show practice." Cara said suddenly  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at her with interest.  
"Yeah, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and a bunch of other Slytherin boys went in there and something started to instantly glow" she continued.  
  
"Hon, they didn't see you.... right?" Ron asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"I don't think they did" Cara said "But do you think it's possible that Voldemort and some of the Slytherins could possibly be meeting them in the boy's bathroom?. "  
  
"That's ridiculous. Voldemort can't possibly get inside Hogwarts like that" Hermione told her. "He can't apparate and it's not exactly safe for him. He's out and Dumbledore is looking for him. The last thing he would want to do is put himself in a compromising situation"  
  
"Maybe Lucious Malfoy.... you know, because he probably escaped, sent Draco and friends something. Like 'essence of Voldemort' or something along those lines" Harry suggested  
  
"Maybe" Hermione said cautiously "If that's the case, I suppose you guys would talk me into investigating the situation."  
  
"I don't know if that's such a good idea. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything" Cara said in a worried voice.  
  
Ron smiled at her gripping her hand tighter. "Sweetie, it's a good thing you did. Knowing Malfoy and his family history, he's mad enough to do something like this!"  
  
Cara looked a little scared "I really think that we should investigate or something and have a well thought out plan before we take action. Malfoy seems really dangerous"  
  
Hermione looked at Cara and smiled. "Finally, someone else that thinks the way I do."  
  
"And Malfoy is just a pain in the butt." Harry said "He's not that dangerous. Voldemort however...."  
  
Ron and Cara look a little bit scared as Harry said his name, but Hermione just rolled her eyes...  
  
"Showoff" she said with a smile.   
  
"Let's go back to the party and talk about this later." Ron said looking at his friends "I'm hungry and we DID just beat the Slytherins and I AM going out with the most wonderful girl in the world. I kind of want to celebrate."  
Cara and Ron went downstairs to rejoin the party  
  
"Those two are crazy" Harry commented. "I'm so glad that they're happy. She experienced a great loss with her dad dying and I haven't EVER seen Ron like this before. I mean, have you seen how much he improved in Quiddich?"  
  
"The Slytherins did seem to go after her quite a lot though today at the Quiddich game though" Hermione said "Her and a select few of the members of the halftime show were going to do a part of the routine. I don't think that the Slytherins liked that idea much because it goes against all that they believe in. That was pretty low what they did to prevent it. I bet it was all Draco's idea."  
  
"Well he succeeded" Harry said gloomily.  
  
"That's ok" Hermione said in a determined voice. "It's just Slytherin and we're going to be AWESOME when we play Hufflepuff in February! Even me. I'm going to get on a broom and get over my slight fear of heights."  
  
"I bet you will be awesome Hermione" Harry told her as they walked downstairs.  
  
Then he stopped and thought to himself "You already are"


	24. 24

WDisclaimer- J.K Rowling is the smartest woman alive. She would probably be appalled if she read this melodramatic crap. I hope that this doesn't put ideas in any of your heads about what might happen in future HP books because I KNOW NOTHING!!! I don't own any of the characters either... This whole thing is therapy (because I was upset over the character she killed off) I'm just posting it because people told me to...

With happy thoughts of how the day, Harry lay down in his four poster bed and fell asleep right away. In his dream, he was five years old. It was a beautiful day on a muggle playground, and Dudley wasn't in sight! A little girl with bushy hair and messy pigtails was right next to him reading a book. His attention was drawn to a very old bird that was crawling across the ground. This bird was disfigured and helpless. A moment later, it got very tired. It lay down and it died. A tear ran down the little girl's eye, but with a look of determination, she pulled out her wand.

"Vio" she whispered with a smile as she gently tapped the bird with her wand. Golden sparks seemed to spill out of her wand and the bird not only came back to life, but looked brand new. It hopped on her finger, and bowed its head in gratitude.

"Fly away little bird, escape precious creature" the little girl said to it sternly.

Harry saw the bird fly away into the distance. It was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen in his entire life. It felt like all the innocence was flying out of their life. Suddenly, the little girl grew older, and so did he. It was Hermione. She was no longer smiling. The sky grew darker and it started to rain. About a thousand little children around five years old gathered around the in a very large circle.

_Ring around the rosy_

_A pocket full of posies_

_Ashes, Ashes_

_We all fall down!_

The muggle children repeated the song in the singsong voice many times and every time they did, one fell to the ground dead, looking like they just fought in a great world war. Their bodies were mangled and bloodied. The rest of the children didn't even seem to notice that one in their number was missing. They just continued singing their song with a great big smile on their face. Hermione looked helpless and the look on her face became sadder and sadder as she saw all these children die. Harry saw her go for his hand looking for comfort, and as they were about to touch, Harry woke up due to Ron shaking him awake.

"Come on mate," he said to Harry. "We don't want to be late for breakfast with Hermione and Cara". It was a Saturday morning and the Gryffindors were all up late the night before due to their celebration. Most of them were all in bed. Harry threw on some clothes, and washed his face. Then, he went downstairs with Ron who was yet again, regaling Harry with his tale of how he saved Cara.

"And then....we kissed" he said with a broad smile across his face.

"That's nice" Harry said absently as he thought about his dream.

"What could it mean" he asked himself?

Harry stepped into the great Hall. Very few people were up this early and he saw Cara and Hermione alone at the end of the Gryffindor table. It looked like Hermione's face was buried in Cara's shoulder and Cara was comforting her by stroking her hair. A copy of the "Daily Prophet" was laid out in front of her. Harry knew there was a problem. That there was a death. He hurried over to Hermione to see what the newspaper said...

Harry came behind Hermione and gave her a pat on the shoulder. She looked up, tearstained. Then she grabbed the newspaper from the table and handed it to Harry.

The article was titled "Fifty muggles, found dead"

He automatically dropped the paper on the table sat down next to Hermione and gave her a big hug.

"The people who lived on my street. All of my neighbors... every single one of them... dead." she said. "He's at large Harry. He's going to kill all the muggles of the world. I know it!"

Harry really didn't know what to say. This was the second time Hermione suffered a powerful loss this year. She seemed really week. It killed him to see her like this.

"We love you Hermione!" Cara said with a big smile putting her arm around her waist.

With that he and Ron joined in the group hug.

"I love you guys too!" Hermione said

Dumbledore passed by smiling.

"Ah, a cornucopia of love!" he said patting Hermione on the head gently

Hermione gave him a strange look, but laughed.  
"Just kidding" he said


	25. 25

The Disclaimer- J.K Rowling is the smartest woman alive. She would probably be appalled if she read this melodramatic crap. I hope that this doesn't put ideas in any of your heads about what might happen in future HP books because I KNOW NOTHING!!! I don't own any of the characters either... This whole thing is therapy (because I was upset over the character she killed off) I'm just posting it because people told me to...

The weeks before Christmas were hurrying by. There was more sad news about muggle deaths around London (only not in great numbers) Harry knew better than to ask Mrs. Weasley what was going on.

"I don't want you worrying Harry, dear" she always replied. "The order is on the case. It is because of us that there isn't a mass muggle killing like there was a while ago. For the most part, we are putting a stop to them"

Harry didn't like that reply. Almost wasn't good enough.

Everyone had been very proud of Hermione. Fifty of her neighbors had just died, her parents are in the hospitals and a lot of weight is being put on her shoulders. Lately, Hermione has been spending a lot of time coming up with brilliant ideas with Cara. They have been working really hard on special effects and plans for a new show featuring recent events. The two of them refused to let anyone in on the plan, even Harry and Ron.

In the middle of breakfast, pig, the family owl flew onto the Gryffindor table with a letter for Ron.

"Harry, Hermione and Cara are allowed to come over to the Grimmauld place this year for Christmas" he said with great excitement "What do you think about that" he said putting his arm around Cara

Cara had tears in her eyes. Ron noticed right away.

She ran off up to the girls dormitory in silence. Ron looked horrified. What did he possibly say to make her upset? He thought that she would be happy to come home for Christmas with him. After all, her father did die. He looked at Hermione for a possible explanation to what he did wrong.

"I don't know" she said shrugging

Ron sighed "Can you please go talk to her Hermione? I would myself, but if she's in the girl's dormitories, there's no way that I could ever go up there. You saw what happened last time!"

Hermione shook her head and laughed. "Not now Ron. She needs time to cry out whatever is going on. We need to leave her alone for a little while. I'll talk to her after breakfast."

However, there was no need for Hermione to go upstairs. About a few moments before they were going to get up to leave for their first class, Ginny had walked Cara back over to her friends. Cara immediately flung her arms around Ron's neck.

"Ron, tell your mother that I would be honored to join you guys at Grimmauld place. I'm really sorry I walked out on you. It was just that I was upset that it wasn't my own mother writing to ask me to celebrate Christmas with her. Especially this year after my dad died. She told me that it was impossible for her to see me this year because she was doing so many shows.

"Baby, I'm sure that she wants to see you." Ron said rubbing her back

Cara shook her head. "She does want to see me, but she has an important role in a show for Christmas this year. The plan was me and dad going to see it, and then we would celebrate after, but dad died and I don't want to see it without him."

"When is the opening show?" Ron asked her.

"It actually started last week and will be running through New Years" Cara answered "I won't be able to see her until next summer at that rate!"

"You know what" Ron exclaimed giving her a big hug. I am going to make sure that you have the most amazing Christmas ever. As he was hugging her, he looked at Harry and gave him a nod. Harry knew that Ron had a plan.


	26. 26

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling is the smartest woman alive. She would probably be appalled if she read this melodramatic crap. I hope that this doesn't put ideas in any of your heads about what might happen in future HP books because I KNOW NOTHING!!! I don't own any of the characters either... This whole thing is therapy (because I was upset over the character she killed off) I'm just posting it because people told me to...

About a week before Christmas, when the term ended, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cara and Ginny went up to Dumbledore's office and went to Grimmauld place by portkey. It was the safest way to travel. Ginny wasn't in a good mood because HER boyfriend wasn't allowed to come to Grimmauld place with them. As much as she begged her mother, Mrs. Weasley didn't allow this stranger to spend Christmas with them or let her go to his house either.

"But I'm fifteen!" she said angrily to her mother "Why can't my boyfriend ever have any fun with us! This sucks!"

"Ginny dear, we're having enough problems as it is. Please, I don't need this right now!" Mrs. Weasley said exhaustedly.

"Ginny" Fred said rushing over to his sister putting his arm around her shoulder, do you REALLY think this place is fun. It's not exactly a hot spot for the holidays. I would much rather be on an exotic beach right now"

Ginny groaned, threw her brother off her shoulder and ran upstairs.

Meanwhile, Harry was busy listening to Hermione who was telling him, Lupin and Cara about her latest SPEW plans as Harry saw Ron was whispering something to his mother.

"If Christopher is ok with it, than it is fine with me" Mrs. Weasley said.

Ron nodded, smiled and hugged his mother "Thanks mum!"

Before Harry had time to wonder what Ron said to Mrs. Weasley, a huge explosion was heard from the kitchen.

"Sorry!" Mr. Weasley yelled. Mrs. Weasly rushed to the kitchen immediately

"This is why I don't let you cook anymore Arthur. Use magic next time. It's not like Sirius's family uses muggle ways of cooking anyway." she said yelling at him. "See Arthur... no stove!" she said poking the counter repeatedly and angrily.

"And knowing how Sirius's family is, the huge cauldron you were using was probably used for roasting house elf or muggle heads" Fred said as he and his brother walked through the kitchen.

George gave his parents a wink "Come on mum, I don't want to each chicken cooked in a huge cauldron used to kill off the muggle population of the world mum"

With that, Molly waved her wand and the chicken was cooked along with a great assortment of side dishes.

Molly was deep in thought for a moment and nodded.

"You know, he has a point" she said.

Mr. Weasly summoned Lupin who put immediately pointed his wand at the chicken and muttered an incantation.

Surprisingly, it glowed a bright pink color and shot up silver sparks. Lupin rolled his eyes and laughed.

He looked at the sky and smiled. Then he looked at Harry who looked back at him.

"Molly, do you have another chicken somewhere. I don't think we should eat it. It was touched by left over potion made by a twelve year old boy, probably to make his parents to be nicer to muggles. Sirius told me all about what happened that day. Sirius's parents were into capturing muggle children and torturing them. Sirius would always go upstairs and talk to them and attempt to help them escape. Every time that happened, his parents would be so mad at him. One day, he found out that this little girl they captured was supposed to celebrate her birthday the next day so he set her free and cooked up this potion to make his family "change their attitude towards muggles. Unfortunitely for him, it didn't work and they realized what he did. It was a very proud moment in Sirius's life... up to that point."

Harry thought about what Lupin just said. He was so proud hearing that Sirius did something that admirable. An unstoppable tear rolled down Harry's cheek and he was very thankful that everyone was looking at Lupin instead of him. Molly got out a raw turkey and waved her wand at it instantly cooking it. Everyone else found something else to do leaving Lupin an opportunity to tap Harry gently on the shoulder and lead him into a separate room.

He put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You miss him, don't you Harry"

Harry nodded looking at the ground.

"I know." Professor Lupin said with a sigh. "I miss him too"


	27. 27

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling is the smartest woman alive. She would probably be appalled if she read this melodramatic crap. I hope that this doesn't put ideas in any of your heads about what might happen in future HP books because I KNOW NOTHING!!! I don't own any of the characters either... This whole thing is therapy (because I was upset over the character she killed off) I'm just posting it because people told me to...

Harry went upstairs to his, Ron's and Hermione's room. He wanted nothing more than to think of Sirius in peace. He has been so busy thinking about everyone else's problems, schoolwork and Quiddich, that he didn't have any time to think about Sirius until now. Being in his house around Christmas made him miss his godfather more than ever now. It was wonderful to see him so happy after being so miserable about being cooped up in the house for so long. Ron and Cara were in the basement playing around on the Quiddich court. (or at least that is what they said they were doing) and Hermione was helping Mrs. Weasley with the dishes. Harry tiptoed upstairs hoping no one would follow him or disturb his thought for at least an hour.

Harry looked through the photo album Hagrid gave him after his first year, and found the picture of Sirius, Lily and James at the wedding. Sirius was laughing, and Harry's parents were so incredibly happy. All this was taken away. Harry sighed.

All of a sudden, there was another white flash. Harry found himself inside the department of mysteries. He didn't even have to search the rooms this time. The correct door flew open and Harry ran through it. Harry ran towards the dais above the veil. Harry was able to see through the black veil. Instead of the huge cape that was there this time, it was a great curtain made of lace. Harry saw Sirius struggling to climb up the wall as a dog through it.

"Don't worry Sirius", he cried pulling out his wand. "I'm coming to get you."

Harry was about to pull up the curtain, but Sirius suddenly looked up.

"NO HARRY, DON'T!" he yelled almost loosing his footing. Harry was suddenly pulled back and there was another flash of light.

Harry opened his eyes and saw Hermione and Lupin looking at him. Harry groaned in frustration. He knew that somewhere, there was a chance that his Godfather might still be alive. Only he couldn't do anything about it.

"Hi" he said weakly to Lupin and Hermione.

Lupin smiled "Did you have another vision Harry?" he asked.

"Yes, but my scar didn't hurt this time. I don't understand it" Harry answered. "And I think Sirius is still alive."

Lupin looked worried, but Hermione had an expression of wonder on her face.

"Listen Harry" Lupin said putting his hand on Harry shoulder. "I would like to believe that too. Sometimes when you want something so much, you believe it is real. You can't go risk your life for something impossible.

"But my scar didn't hurt this time!"

Lupin glanced over at Harry. "Still, its dangerous" Then he left the room

"Harry. I believe you" Hermione said after she was sure Lupin was downstairs. "But still, I think that you need to talk to Professor Dumbledore. He will be able to tell you what is going on for sure."

Ron, who had a smile from ear to ear ran upstairs. He looked at his two best friends with an even bigger grin.

Hermione gave him a strange look. "What's up with you" she asked.

"I can't tell you yet... Is it ok if I set my alarm clock for 4 in the morning"

Harry looked at Hermione and raised his eyebrows. "Um.... Why would you wake up that early on Christmas Eve? It must be important"

"Professor Insper is coming over. That's all I can tell you."

"Ronald Weasley" he heard his mom call from downstairs "You need to dust out the closet I don't want to see anymore dust bunnies. They're really getting out of hand."

"Coming" Ron answered. "See you" he said waving to Harry and Hermione.

"I have never seen Ronald so excited to clean up dust bunnies before EVER" Hermione said shocked. "Something big is up... Last summer when we were first cleaning the house, Ron ran away scared when he saw the army of dust bunnies come at us"

"I bet it has something to do with Cara" Harry said.

Hermione nodded probably.

Both of them got ready and went to bed. Harry heard Ron and Cara at the doorway.

"Ok sweetie, wake up is at 5 am... trust me, you're going to love where I'm taking you" he heard Ron say.

"Five is REALLY early Ronald, but if you claim that I will LOVE where we're going, it's all good" Cara said giving him a peck on the lips.

"I love you" Ron said

"I love you too" Cara said smiling back.

After one last hug Ron finally came in the room and fell straight to sleep.

Early the next morning, the alarm rang... Ron jumped excitedly out of bed. Both Hermione and Harry woke up with him groggily wondering how on earth someone could have so much energy at THIS hour of the morning. Ron ran down the hall.

"Ah... help!" they heard Cara scream down the hall. "Oh, it's you"

Ron apparently scooped her out of her bed to wake her up.

"Hey guys" she said as Ron placed her on his bed. "Were you rudely awakened at this ungodly hour too?"

"Make sure she doesn't go back to sleep you two" He said looking at Harry and Hermione. "I have a surprise downstairs."

Then he looked back, "By the way, would you two like to join us for an early morning breakfast?"

Hermione smiled "Sure, we're awake now"

"This should be good" Harry said to Cara and Hermione. "I've been wondering what this was since he started making a habit of talking to his mom in secret. He never used to act like this."

"Ok, everyone" they heard Ron call about a half an hour later "Breakfast is ready!"

Harry, Hermione and Cara got up and walked downstairs. Harry's eyes widened when he saw what was downstairs.

"Oh wow!" Cara exclaimed. "You did all this!"

Ron had prepared a breakfast that consisted of pancakes, potatoes, eggs and bacon. It smelled almost as good as Mrs. Wesley's cooking. The dining room was beautifully decorated.

Ron smiled "I had a little bit of help" he said as Harry noticed Professor Insper sitting next to Ron.

Cara was wide awake now

"Ronald, this is wonderful, Can you tell me where we are going?"

Ron smiled "Professor Insper is going to accompany us on a trip to see your mother perform in New York City. Mum wouldn't let us go alone, (or let the twins accompany us)

Cara's jaw dropped. She ran over to Ron and gave him a big hug almost knocking him over. "You are the best boyfriend EVER!"

Harry looked at Hermione. "Wow, that's amazing"

"Yeah, last year he had no clue" Hermione replied.

Professor Insper explained how they would get to NY through a portkey set up in his American wizard friend's house.

Cara smiled, kissed Ron on the cheek "I'm going to go get dressed now"

"Ok" he said smiling.

"Wow, Ron." Hermione said as Cara went upstairs. "Last year you were completely clueless and now you know just what to say."

"Well" Ron said as he began cleaning up the dishes from breakfast. "Just being with her makes me feel special"

Just a mere fifteen minutes later, Cara announced that she was ready to come down.

Cara walked down the stairs wearing the most beautiful silver and blue dress ever. Her hair was perfectly straight and shiny and her makeup was beautifully done. Ron's jaw dropped down to the floor.

The room was silent for a moment when Hermione finally commented.

"Oh that is SO not fair! It took me three hours to get my hair to look like that before the Yule ball"

Harry looked at Cara's three inch heals "How on earth are you going to walk around New York City like that though. In fact, how did you even walk downstairs"

Hermione looked at Harry and laughed.

"Oh I'm not" Cara said smiling "Comfort is a priority"

She swiftly waved her wand at herself. The dress turned into a stylish blue top and pair of silver pants and her painful looking shoes turned into sneakers.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh, you have GOT to teach me how to do that spell."

Cara laughed. "oh definitely, if you teach me some of the spells you know"

"Of course" Hermione said with excitement. "We will DEFFINITELY exchange spells over the holiday"

Professor Insper looked at his watch "It's time to go you two. I told Robert 7:00. It's almost that time now". He took a golden watch out of his pocket.

"Here, grab onto this" he said to Cara and Ron.

"See you guys later" Ron said to Harry and Hermione

"Have fun in New York" Hermione said

"Can I go to bed now?" Harry joked

Cara rolled her eyes and smiled "Sure"

Cara and Ron then grabbed the watch and with Professor Insper, they disappeared.


	28. 28

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling is the smartest woman alive. She would probably be appalled if she read this melodramatic crap. I hope that this doesn't put ideas in any of your heads about what might happen in future HP books because I KNOW NOTHING!!! I don't own any of the characters either... This whole thing is therapy (because I was upset over the character she killed off) I'm just posting it because people told me to...

Just as Harry was about to go back up to bed, Lupin was coming down the stairs

"Hello you two" he said cheerfully.

"Hi" they both said back

"Hermione" he said looking at her, "Would you like to see your parents today in the hospital?"

Hermione suddenly froze, bit her lip and looked at Harry.

"Harry," Lupin said turning to him. "Why don't you go upstairs. I would like to talk to Hermione alone for a while"

Harry looked at Lupin and nodded wondering why he couldn't listen in on the conversation. Was it that bad? Was Hermione, his best friend, hiding her feelings that she knew would be perfectly ok if he knew about it. That she knew that he wouldn't judge her because he has dealt with things just like she was experiencing.

Harry however, respecting Lupin's wishes went upstairs out of the range of hearing downstairs. He needed a nap anyway.

An hour later, Harry woke up from a dream about a dancing rat. Hermione quietly opened the door and looked obviously upset but tried to hide it. The feelings like the ones he had when Sirius kept isolating himself started to come to Harry's mind. She plopped herself down on her bed and sighed.

Nodding in understanding, Harry simply gave her a sympathetic pat on the back and got out of the room to give her alone time. However, he sat outside the door of the bedroom. He instantly heard soft sobbing and his heart sank. He heard a creak from the stairs and quickly stood as about to walk away. However Lupin didn't stop him or give him a disapproving look. He simply just smiled at Harry and walked to Sirius's old room.

Then, all of a sudden the door opened and he felt Hermione fling her arms around Harry from behind. Harry then turned around and hugged her back, following her into the room.

"You ok?" he asked her with concern.

Hermione didn't answer and stared into his eyes for a moment

Then she finally said "Harry, will you please come to St. Mungo's with me and Professor Lupin?"

Harry nodded. "All right" he said without question.

Just then, Lupin came out of the bedroom white faced. "Let's go you two. Off to St. Mungo's "

"Shhhh.... not so loud" Lupin said to Harry as he tripped and fell out of the fireplace into the streets.

"Yeah Harry, there are people around" Hermione said helping him up.

"Well, it's not exactly a graceful process Hermione" Harry retorted back.

"No arguing, people could be watching... whisper" Lupin said hastily

Harry and Hermione nodded.

The three of them quietly and closely walked together to St. Mungo's.

All of a sudden Harry saw a very old, crabby lady with a vulture hat on yelling at a boy.

"Boy, you are the stupidest, worthless little brat I have EVER met!" she said cruely pushing him down. As he got up, Harry saw that it was Neville Longbottom.

"But Gram, this is a great opportunity for me and Professor Sprout said that I..."

"I don't care!" his grandmother said giving him another push. "All you want to do is play with your little plants every day"

"But this could help..."

"You are not going back to Hogwarts and that is final!" she said raising her voice

Harry and Hermione looked at each other in disgust. Harry wanted nothing more than to jinx her for treating Neville this way, but Hermione and Lupin both grabbed his arm and pulled him back. The three of them waited until they went in before they followed them into St.Mungo's. Harry was glad that Neville didn't know they saw the whole thing. Harry knew it was bad enough other people knew that his parents were tortured by death eaters.

The receptionist saw Hermione and scowled.

"Oh it's you again here to see the muggles." She said meanly.

"Oh and by the way" she said eyeing Lupin. "No werewolves allowed. Not safe for the patients. Wouldn't want them to catch your nasty disease"

Harry got really mad "You have a bad case of BITCH-itis and they let you be a receptionist!"

Neville, who was sitting in the corner with his grandmother reading a copy of Herbology Today" got up and shook Harry's hand. (and then his grandmother gave both him and Harry a disapproving look and pulled Neville back to his seat.)

"So instead of making us wait to see our loved ones as if to torture us, I believe that you should allow us and the Longbottoms to just go." Lupin said with the same look that he had when he was interrogating Pettigrew.

"Ok" she said quickly "Go, all of you, just go and get out of my sight"

"What is that lady's problem?" Hermione asked Lupin as they walked through the corridors.

"She seems to have problems with muggles" he answered as they got on the elevator. "A lot of people are like that in the wizarding world Hermione. It's not right, but that's just the way it is."

Harry, Lupin, Hermione, Neville and his grandmother got off the elevator and went into the room where Hermione's and Neville's parents were. Harry noticed that Hermione and Neville were both truly depressed.

They all entered the back cubicle. Harry saw Frank and Alice Longbottom. Neville walked up to his mother who was absentmindedly chewing bubble gum. She blew a bubble and Frank reached over and popped it.

"NO!" she screamed at him. She became very angry and burst into tears. Both of them totally ignored Neville, who buried his face in the corner of the cubicle. His grandmother attempted to make conversation and break up the fight, but it seemed like the Longbottoms didn't know there was anyone else in the room. Hermione's parents were simply sitting up in bed. They were like statues.

Suddenly Mrs. Granger looked at Hermione and said "Sweetheart, open your mouth and let me see your teeth"

Hermione looked very confused. "Mom, I'm your daughter, you're in a hospital right now. Snap out of it"

Mr. Granger stepped in "Now, if you are good, then we will give you a nice, sugar free candy"

A tear rolled down Hermione's face and Harry gave her a comforting hug.

"You STUPID boy" Neville's grandmother shouted as soon as he noticed Neville. You hardly ever see your parents. Get out of that corner boy and be brave."

Hermione's tears suddenly turned to anger. She swiftly walked over to Neville, giving his grandmother a dirty look in passing and gave him a comforting hug. Neville, who looked like he really needed it, began to sob. His grandmother clenched her fists.

"Let's go Neville" she said as she broke them apart. "Say goodbye to your parents"

"Goodbye Nicky" Alice Longbottom said giving Neville a hug. She handed him her gum wrapper which he put in his pocket.

As Neville and his grandmother walked out of the cubicle Mrs. Longbottom walked over to Hermione and patted her on the back.

"That was a nice thing you did for that little Nathan." She said smiling "You know, he always seems to visit us with that vulture lady that calls me sweetheart and honey all the time. Every time, he's always very sad"

"His name is Neville" she replied "He's your son and he's upset that you're in the hospital"

Then she pointed to her parents "These are my parents. They were tortured by the cruciatus curse too."

"And this is Harry Potter" she said taking his hand and dragging him to the Longbottoms. "Harry's parents were killed by Voldemort"

To everyone's surprise, Mr and Mrs. Longbottom gasped out loud when she heard Voldemort's name.

"You have heard of Voldemort" Harry asked her.

Mr Longbottom then cut in "Strange.... Bella... Strange" he said suddenly.

A nurse who was currently tending to Hermione's parents suddenly looked up.  
"Time for your medicine Alice and Frank" She handed them pills and water which they obediently took and fell asleep right away.

"Oh come on lady" Harry said with anger. "We were making a breakthrough"

"Kid, you don't know what you're doing. We're professionals. So we'll make the decisions as to what's right for our patients" the nurse said back sweetly. "Besides, visiting hours are over. You all have to go"

Hermione nodded. She looked like she wanted to argue, but it seemed that she didn't have the strength to. "Ok"

She walked over to her sleeping parents and gave them both a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Harry and Lupin followed her out of the cubicle.

The rest of the journey home was in complete silence. Lupin dropped both of them off at the fireplace when his watch began to beep.

He looked at Harry and Hermione with concern "Ok, you two, go directly to the house and STAY THERE" Both of them nodded and went through the fireplace safely back to 12 Grimmauld Place.

"I need to hit the books Harry, something has come up." Hermione said suddenly. Then she gave him a big hug "Thank you for being there for me. You're a wonderful friend and I love you"

She kissed him on the cheek and then ran upstairs.

Suddenly, Harry heard a big crash from the fireplace. Ron, Cara, Professor Insper and a very shocked looking woman were carrying a small bag that was brightly glowing.

Ginny and Hermione ran down the stairs.

"What's going on guys" Ginny asked. "How was your little date?"

"Well" Ron said smiling. "What could have been death for all of us will end up being one of the best things that could have EVER happen!"

Harry was very confused. "What happened Ron?"

"Sirius's name is going to be clear Harry" Ron said with a smile "Merry Christmas!"


	29. 29

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling is the smartest woman alive. She would probably be appalled if she read this melodramatic crap. I hope that this doesn't put ideas in any of your heads about what might happen in future HP books because I KNOW NOTHING!!! I don't own any of the characters either... This whole thing is therapy (because I was upset over the character she killed off) I'm just posting it because people told me to...

A sense of confused joy filled Harry's mind.

"How about if everyone sits down and we can have a nice butterbeer." Cara said smiling. She then walked over to the woman that no one in the house yet knew.

"This is my mother" she said looking at her admirably. "She is one of the bravest people in the world."

"Hello" she said shaking Harry, Hermione and Ginny's hand "It's really nice to meet you all."

"I still can't believe that you tripped Peter on stage and made it look graceful and part of the scene. That is so cool. You weren't even threatened by his wand as as a muggle, that is very brave of you" Cara said

"Well sweetheart, even though he had a wand, he doesn't have a brain. Besides, he can't dance" Cara's mother said smiling. "It really ticks me off that he captured Felix. He worked really hard for that role and his grandfather was in the audience that night."

"Professor Insper and I knew right away who he was." Ron said smiling. "And we took him down!"

"He can't escape like last time though right?" Harry asked cautiously.

"No he can't Harry" Dumbledore said suddenly apparating at his side. "Christopher, would you please explain everything to Mrs. Fair. I ask that Mr. Potter, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley accompany me. There is something they deserve to see."

Then he turned to Cara.

"You are welcome to come along if you like, but I daresay, you would like to stay behind with your mother"

Cara nodded "I'll see you later" she said giving him a peck on the lips. "Harry, I'm glad your godfather's name is going to be clear"

"Thanks" Harry said.

Harry was still in disbelief. After two and a half years after he had known the truth, it was finally going to come out into the open. Peter Pettigrew, the foul little rodent that betrayed his parents and denied Sirius his freedom was finally going to get his due.

Dumbledore took a watch out of his pocket and turned it into a portkey. Harry, Hermione and Ron grabbed onto it and the floor immediately was gone and they were traveling through a whirlwind of color and light until they were in the ministry office. When they got there, about 10 daily prophet reporters surrounded them.

"Are you ready to expose Peter to the entire magical community Harry" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded.

Harry, Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione walked through the doors of the wizamagot. Dumbledore released Pettigrew from his the bag he was entrapped in since they left the show. A rat-like, little man spilled out from the bag and looked like he was in a daze. Dumbledore immediately put him in the chair with the chains on it which basically grabbed him from Dumbledore and bound him tightly.

A moment later he began to realize where he was.

"NO!" he whined. "Where am I?"

"You" Ron said walking toward him angrily, "Are a piece of scum. I hope they sentence you to death"

"For some reason, you are getting a fair trial. Sirius didn't have that novelty and he was innocent" Harry added. "I can't wait for them to throw you in Azkaban!"

"Harry should have let them kill you the first time!" Ron said angrily.

Dumbledore gave them a look and then they knew to keep quiet.

"Sorry Professor" Harry said sincerely. "Just had to get a few things off my chest."

Cornelius Fudge called the court to attention. Beads of sweat then ran ferociously down Pettigrew's face.

"Mr. Pettigrew" Fudge said sternly. "You have been charged with Lord knows how many counts of murder by now, betrayal of your friends and connections with you know who and let an innocent man take the blame for it and spend 12 years in Azkaban."

"I didn't do it!" he shouted. "Sirius Black betrayed them. I didn't! Let me go"

Hermione and Ron then had to grab onto Harry to keep him from beating Pettigrew up. "Harry calm down!" Hermione hissed in his ear.

Fudge looked mad. "Mr. Potter says that you are also the one who helped Lord Voldemort return to power. And I now believe what Mr. Potter says is the truth. It seems to make sense. You were supposed to be dead, but you are here before us now"

"I tricked Sirius into believing that I was dead because I was scared of him" Peter began.

"Oh save it" Lupin said from a seat in the Wizamagot, "Just look at his forearm and you will see the dark mark!"

Harry then looked at Dumbledore in surprise as he saw Lupin in a wizamagot position.

Dumbledore looked at Harry and smiled. "I have the power to appoint anyone I want into these wizamagot positions as a high member of the court. Lupin deserves it the most, don't you agree."

Harry nodded with a smile.

A ministry representative walked over to Peter and revealed the dark mark on his arm.

"Ok, Mr. Pettigrew" Fudge said "How do you explain that?"

Peter broke into a cold sweat. He attempted to break the chains of the chair with his silver hand, but they only held him into it tighter.

It was unanimous by the members of the wizamagot that he should be locked away and they should throw away the key.

"Oh damn it!" Harry said. "Just give him the dementor's kiss. Azkaban is too good for him."

"Not a bad idea Mr. Potter." Fudge said with a smile. "Even better"

With that, a ministry guard and a dementor walked into the wizamagot.

Harry automatically pulled his wand out just in case. Peter began screaming, but soon, the dementor glided towards him and sucked out his soul. However, the dementor's presense seemed to take it's toll on everyone. Harry felt very lightheaded indeed.

"Don't let them get Harry" he heard Sirius cry out. "Let me out so I can save him"

"No!" Hermione cried out "Expecto Patronum!"

A silver ostrich erupted out of her wand and attacked the dementor which was now two feet from Harry.

Hermione, among many other wizards, crowded around Harry and picked him up off the floor.

"Are you ok" she asked in a very concerned voice.

"We'll talk later Hermione" Harry said smiling. "I'm just very proud of that amazing patronus."

Dumbledore came over, and set up a portkey. "I believe you have all had enough excitement for one day" He then apparated with the portkey floating in midair which the three of them grabbed onto and went traveling back home.


End file.
